Krazzy Konnections
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: A Band Competition brings an all-girls’ band and an all-boys’ band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. R
1. The Two Bands

Krazzy Konnection

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Krazzy Konnections.

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Story Line:** A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Neither does he own the songs being used in this series. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by(**For example**—**Daa!Daa!Daa!** is the property of **Mika Kawamura**). However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Character listings:**

**Main characters:**

Kanata Saionji……Daa!Daa!Daa!

Shaoran Li……Cardcaptor Sakura

Natsume Hyuga……Gakuen Alice

Eriol Hiragiizawa……Cardcaptor Sakura

Tomoyo Daidouji……Cardcaptor Sakura

Mikan Sakura……Gakuen Alice

Miyu Kouzuki……Daa!Daa!Daa!

Sakura Kinamoto……Cardcaptor Sakura

**Other characters to be added later**

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

Birds were chirping away happily at the morning sun. It was a bright and sunny day at the small town of Heiomachi. The most common temple at the town—The Saionji Temple seemed just as peaceful until—

Tring… Tring…

'Dad, pick up the phone,' mumbled a brunette fourteen-year-old from under his pillow. His futon was messed up just like his hair.

His face was completely hidden behind the pillow which he had used over his head rather than below.

'Reckless…' sighed a bald old man, wearing brown robes, as he walked passed the brunette's room to the phone. He picked it up.

'Hello, you've reached Saionji… How can I help you?' asked the old man.

'_Uncle Hosho?' _asked a bright young voice from the other side, _'Is Kanata there?'_

'Oh… Eriol…' delighted Hosho, 'that reckless son of mine is still asleep… can't wait until these holidays are over… How are you doing?'

'_Great uncle_…' replied Eriol.

'I'll go get Kanata…' said Hosho and shouted, 'KANATA! IT'S FOR YOU!'

Kanata got out of bed with a small, 'Huh?'

**Episode 1**

**The Band Competition**

His brunette hair was completely messy and his amber eyes were half-focused and sleepy.

'Who is it?' he asked getting out of bed.

'Eriol,' replied Hosho simply and gave the phone to Kanata and left by saying, 'you have to get the groceries today son... Don't forget!'

'Yeah, whatever…' replied Kanata to the old man and he kept the receiver slowly to his left ear and said into it, 'hey... wassup?'

'You forgot, didn't you Kanata?' asked an angry Eriol.

'Forgot what?' asked Kanata and he pushed his hand into his hair and made it even messier, if that is even possible.

'There is practice today, idiot!' he scolded.

'Practice?' asked Kanata slowly and suddenly his amber eyes shot open to its maximum extent and shouted, 'Shoot! I completely forgot… Be there in a minute—where is it held again?'

Eriol sighed and answered in a low voice, 'Shaoran's'.

'Be there in five minutes!' said Kanata and placed the phone back.

What happened next was completely a blur for Kanata rushed all around the house doing many tasks in a complete rush. He brushed his teeth, washed up and combed his hair only to make it even messier. After changing from his white-blue-striped pajamas into a white shirt and blue jeans, he was about to leave when he noticed a piece of paper on the small table in the living room. He picked it up.

"_Kanata, don't forget the groceries. We're completely run out of pumpkins, tomatoes and we also need onions and some eggs. And don't forget to pick up some toilet paper—_

'That old man—' cursed Kanata as sweat dropped behind his head.

"—_Come back home soon. I have to attend a sermon today. _

_Hosho Saionji_

_P.S. The weather forecast said it will probably be sunny. Just in case, take with you some warm clothes"_

Kanata smirked and went back into his room and came back with a black sweatshirt with its zipper open. He stuffed the paper into its front pocket and the money for buying groceries into the other. He got his knapsack and pulled it across his chest.

After that, he ran down the never-ending steps of the Temple and ran along the pavement as fast as he could, and muttering under his breath, 'I'm late… I'm late… Eriol's going to kill me…'

As he turned a corner, he bumped into someone. It was girl with long blonde hair and looked almost more or less the same age as Kanata. The girl he bumped into was running at a faster rate. So, in the momentum, Kanata fell on his back and the blonde fell right on top of him going, 'Ahh…'

Kanata opened his eyes and was ready to snap at the girl when his amber eyes met the girl's enticing emerald ones. He stopped in mid speech. Her face was inches away from his and she was struggling to get up. The reason was that one of her hairs was caught up with Kanata's sweatshirt zipper. For the first time Kanata was unconsciously thanking his dad. The girl turned crimson red and pulled her hair. A split end occurred and she got up at once.

'I'm really sorry,' she muttered and made a small bow and ran away at once.

Kanata got up at once and was still red in the cheeks. He felt blurred for a second and was completely confused as to where he was going. Then he remembered.

'Oh, man… I'm late!' he muttered and made his way to Shaoran's place.

He finally reached the Li's flat and was inches away from knocking the door when it was opened by a white, raven-haired teen. His cerulean eyes behind his wire-rimmed specs were burning with anger.

'I'm so sorry, Eriol…' Kanata apologized with his hand before him and added, 'A girl bumped into me on my way…'

'Whatever!' he sighed and went back in.

Kanata followed him in and saw another brunette still half-asleep seated on the couch with a pillow against his chest. He was trying hard not to fall asleep again.

'Look's like Li hasn't woken up yet…' commented Kanata and placed his knapsack on the table and took as seat beside Shaoran Li facing Eriol who was seated on a chair before the couch.

'Where's Hyuga?' asked Kanata.

'On his way,' replied Eriol, completely pissed off.

'So, that means I'm early, doesn't it?' asked Kanata hopefully.

'No!' replied Eriol, 'Shaoran's late… you're double times late and I think Natsume won't be here till next practice…'

Just then the knock was heard at the door and the two brunettes muttered, 'speak of the devil'.

Eriol got up and answered the door. He returned with another raven-haired teen. The latter had bright amber eyes which pierced everything surrounding him. He looked at the two brunettes and asked in a dull voice, 'How long has it been since Kanata made it?'

'Just a minute,' answered Kanata stretching.

'In that case, I'll go back home and come back in an hour,' said Natsume and took as step towards the door. But Eriol got him by his collar and pushed him to the couch between the two brunettes.

Shaoran looked at the other three with his sleep russet eyes and asked, 'we were kicked out of our last job in that restaurant… so, why this sudden practice session?'

'Yeah, I meant to ask that too…' said Kanata.

Eriol faced his three classmates or friends or team mates, etc. etc.

'Well… I received this!' he said and showed them a post.

They took it and whilst Natsume was reading it the two brunettes leaned over him to read it along with him.

**Teenage Band Competition**

_Dear "_**Krazzy Musicians",**

_We cordially invite you to take part in the upcoming band competition to be held all over the two neighboring towns, Heiomachi and Tomoeda. We would like you to take part in the competition representing one of the teams of Heiomachi._

Natsume turned to the next paper which contained rules and regulation of the competition.

_The terms and conditions of the competition are herewith attached:_

_In the preliminary round there will a freestyle contest between all the teams in Heiomachi/Tomoeda and four teams will be selected from each town._

_The judges will have the final word and you'll be graded out of 30._

_Next, the eight teams will have the next two rounds round at Heiomachi—eliminating a team per round._

_The competition will then shift to Tomoeda where the next 3 rounds will be held eliminating three contestants._

_The finals between the remaining three teams will be held in Tokyo—accommodation and travels to be provided by the authorities._

_Rules:_

_A band cannot have less than 2 or more than 5 members_

_It should have atleast one musical instrument. No recorded music shall be allowed._

_All the members should belong to the same town._

_Themes will be provided by the judges. Songs Inappropriate to the theme will be disqualified and so will the team._

_The winner shall be provided with 2000 cash prize._

'What's the use of cash awards?' cut-in Natsume at once. The two brunettes looked up too.

'Finish it idiot!' snapped Eriol. The three returned back to the paper.

_And also the contract for playing at the _**Ju-on club**_ for an entire year (contract shall be extended if performance is worthwhile)._

'The Ju-on club?' gasped Kanata.

'Yup!' announced Eriol cheerfully.

'When are the preliminaries?' asked Shaoran.

'Day after tomorrow,' answered Eriol with a shrug.

'What!' exclaimed the three getting up.

'When did this actually arrive?' asked Kanata holding the paper.

'Last week,' answered Eriol.

'Typical,' muttered Natsume.

'How come you never told us before?' asked Shaoran breathing over Eriol with a death glare.

'We had exams, remember!' retorted Eriol, 'anyway, we'll just do something that we have already done million times before…'

The other three raised their eyebrows. Eriol sweat dropped.

'Since we'll be doing that, I catch you guys later… gotta fetch some stuff!' said Kanata and moved towards the table to pick up his bag when Shaoran suddenly stopped him.

'Wait!' he said and bent down at Kanata sweatshirt and pulled a string of long blonde hair. He showed it before Kanata with a suspicious look on his face.

'What have you been up to, Kanata Saionji?' asked Natsume slyly.

'I told you!' said Kanata to Eriol dully, 'I bumped into this girl… anyway… gotta go!'

With that he pulled the string of hair in Shaoran's hands and ran out of the room.

'How long do you think it'll take before he realizes he forgot his bag?' Eriol asked.

'Three… two… one…' counted Shaoran.

The door opened again and Kanata came in and took his bag from the table and left with a red face.

'Apparently three seconds,' answered Natsume and turned to leave going, 'there's no use of practicing without the lead singer'

With that he left.

'Aren't you leaving?' asked an angry Eriol to a confused Shaoran.

'Dude… this is my place…' answered Shaoran with a blank look. They both looked at each other.

At the same time a few blocks away in an individual house painted yellow and cream, three girls sat together on a bed listening to a song be **Cascada**. One had short brunette hair which was tied to two small pig-tails and a pair of alluring emerald eyes. Another pig tailed girl sat beside her with longer light brown hair and a pair of eyes in the same color. Beside her sat girl with long jet black hair and azure eyes.

Just as the song ended the black haired girl asked, 'what taking Miyu so long?'

'Yeah… she said she had something important to tell us…' said the short haired girl.

'Don't bother guys,' said the third, 'Miyu's known to be always late…'

'I know but still,' started the black haired girl when the door opened and a blonde entered the room with a tall black haired guy and a red face.

'Sorry for bothering you Touya,' she said bowing.

'It's ok,' replied Touya to her and turned to the short haired girl and said, 'hey monster, you have another visitor!'

Miyu entered the room and sat down beside the black haired girl.

'I'm not a monster you jerk!' cried his short brunette haired sister, 'I have a name you know—Sakura!'

'What did you say?' asked Touya, 'all I heard was grunting and shouting'.

'Get out of here!' said Sakura and threw a pillow at his face. He avoided it by closing the door.

'Missed me!' he muttered from outside the door.

'I'll get him one day!' she said bringing her fist before her face.

'What did he do wrong?' asked the other pig-tailed girl with a dreamy look on her face.

'You don't know Mikan, he's such a jerk!' exclaimed Sakura.

'So not!' chorused Miyu and Mikan and turned bright red at once.

The black haired girl smiled and said, 'there'll be no use arguing with them now Sakura… they are in their Touya-fantasy mode…'

'Hey!' chorused the two again.

'You may be right Tomoyo,' said Sakura teasingly.

'Why are you late?' asked Mikan changing the subject at once, 'and to think you're the one who asked for an urgent meeting'.

'Yeah…' said Miyu recovering and pulled out an envelope from her bag, 'I received this last night!'

Sakura grabbed the envelope at once and the other three girls except the blonde read the envelope and gasped.

'The **Teen Band Competition**?' gasped Sakura.

'They selected the **Musical Konnections, **our team, to represent Heiomachi?' asked Mikan.

'When is this competition?' asked Tomoyo.

'Day after tomorrow…' replied Miyu.

'What!' exclaimed the three.

'How come we get announced so late?' asked Sakura.

'The mail got stuck somewhere,' explained Miyu, 'it's supposed to have reached us last week'.

'Great… what do we do now?' asked Mikan.

'Why don't we just sing a song we already are good with,' suggested Tomoyo after a minute.

'Great idea!' chorused the other three.

**End Episode One**

**Next on Krazzy Konnections: **The Preliminaries: _First Clash!_

How was it guys? Hope you like it… Please review…

I need a suggestion too… Shall I post this is Gakuen Alice and CCS too or what?

Please reply…


	2. The Preliminaries

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all those awesome reviews… I hope to write as soon as possible but with all my other works and my school being started it's tougher than expected; I guess I'll surely update at least twice a week. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story belongs to someone else.** "As long as you love me"** is a sole property of **Backstreet Boys  
**

**Extra Characters:**

Touya Kinamoto… **Cardcaptor Sakura**

Hosho Saionji**… Daa! Daa! Daa!**

Mikan Yamamura… **Daa! Daa! Daa!**

Kaho Mizuki…** Cardcaptor Sakura**

Mizuno**… Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**Story…**

Eriol's eyebrow twitched. Shaoran, who was sitting next to him, yawned. Eriol's eyebrows twitched again.

'What's taking them so long?' he muttered, his eye's closed with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. His foot was tapping the floor in anxiety.

'They're always late,' pointed out Shaoran with another yawn.

'BUT THIS IS THE PRELIMINARIES!' shouted Eriol to the astonishment of a number of other participants in the corridor.

**Episode Two**

**The Preliminaries—**_**the First Clash!**_

_Natsume's Cousin?_

Kanata dashed passed a number of persons in the crowded corridor of his middle school—the Heiomachi Middle School—for that was where their Preliminaries were taking place for the Teen Band Competition; and he, Kanata, was late, as usual.

'I hope Eriol doesn't kill me today…' he muttered under his breath taking a turn, '_But I'm sure Natsume will not have reached yet…'_

As he reached the correct place where the contest was held—before the music room—he looked around for his team mates and he found them—more like they found him.

'Kanata Saionji!' shouted Eriol at the top of his voice, 'how dare you be late?'

'I so sorry!' pleaded Kanata.

'You should be…' said Shaoran, 'he got me up at 5am…'

'He did?' asked Kanata.

'That's not the point!' shouted Eriol.

'Keep it down, would you?' snapped another contestant with light blue hair and dull eyes.

'Sorry…' muttered Eriol.

Kanata and Shaoran stuffed up their laughter.

'Do you even remember the song we're supposed to play today?' asked Eriol after a minute which he took to calm himself down.

'Yeah sure…' said Kanata with his eyes wide open.

'You don't remember, do you?' asked Eriol simply.

'I'm sorry,' said Kanata.

'Oh, man…' sighed Eriol and hit his forehead with his right hand.

'I do remember what song we're playing… except I don't remember some of the lyrics…' retorted Kanata.

'Kanata is in trouble… Kanata is in trouble,' recited Shaoran.

'Great… we get the last number for selection and now this?' asked Eriol turning away and added, 'and where is that guitar player?'

'Right behind yah!' a dull voice replied from behind Eriol.

Eriol turned to see the only other raven-haired boy in their team.

'Glad you could make it Natsume,' said Eriol and added sarcastically, 'you could've come a little later… like for the FINALS!' He was evidently in more fury than the other three had seen him in.

'So… what's our number?' asked Kanata, trying hard to lift Eriol's spirits.

'Tell him Shaoran,' ordered Eriol.

'Twenty seven,' said Shaoran with another yawn.

'Are you still asleep?' asked Kanata into Shaoran's ears.

But before he could answer, a girl came smashing between the four-some making Shaoran fall on his back. In the clash, she fell right on top of him. The girl had short brunette hair and cozy emerald green eyes.

'Hey!' shouted Kanata

'You're squishing our drums player!' screamed Eriol.

All the other three boys looked at Eriol who said at once, 'I mean you're squishing my friend!'

'Get off me!' snapped Shaoran sleepily.

'I'm so sorry,' apologized the girl. Her cheeks had gone a little red. She got up and bowed to all four (including Shaoran, who was still on the ground).

After she left, Kanata gave Shaoran a hand. He got up uneasily and said, 'I wish I could just drop here and sleep!'

'You're such a sleepy head…' said Natsume.

'This reminds me so much of something…' said Kanata thoughtfully.

There was silence for a minute. Then Natsume said, 'you bumped into this girl two day's ago, remember?'

Kanata blushed a little and said, 'oh… That's why…'

'So… still have that hair of hers on you?' asked Shaoran.

'What… No way!' exclaimed Kanata, blushing to the roots of his hair tips.

Natsume and Shaoran smirked. Eriol however was paying too much attention to the performances of the other participants which was played outside the music room.

'Shh…' he whispered to the others and they listened as well. It was a pretty lovely duet. Kanata thought it deserved full marks but the judges thought otherwise.

For, a lady judge, with a clear and warm voice gave them only seven out of ten saying, 'it lacked spirit'. Kanata gulped. The song that they were supposed to be playing is a romantic one and he had not an ounce of romance in his entire body except—

'AHHHHH!' a shout erupted from across the hall, 'WE'RE TWENTY EIGHT?'

'That's so loud,' said Natsume with a finger in his ear.

'At least, we're not last…' said Kanata.

Shaoran yawned again and said, 'but still we have twenty-six other teams to beat'.

'Don't…' said Kanata in a low voice but the damage was done. Eriol's head was bent and his eyes were covered with a streak of dark blue.

'Eriol… we still have a chance…' soothed Kanata while Natsume gave can't-you-hold-your-tongue-look to Shaoran.

'We don't…' Eriol said in a dismissive tone, 'we all know that Kanata cannot sing romantic songs and that's the one we selected for this round… it's my entire fault…'

'Don't give up already Eriol…' said Shaoran.

'There's no use…' Eriol sighed but someone else spoke.

'Don't give up now…'

All four turned to see a beautiful young girl of nearly their age, with flowing dark hair and sapphire eyes. She had Eriol's hair with more lust and Eriol's eyes with more splendor. She smiled at him. Eriol's eyes widened a little that only Kanata noticed.

'Don't give up…' she repeated again, 'It might not be nice to intrude but I couldn't help it… I'm so sorry if I said something wrong…'

'No ma'am,' said Kanata, 'its ok…'

'Please… call me Tomoyo,' she said smiling, 'I'm Tomoyo Daidouji'.

'Kanata Saionji,' said Kanata and extended his hand which she took.

But before either of the others could start, a shrill voice called, 'TOMOYO!'—the same voice which announced that her team was the 28th.

'I got to go…' said Tomoyo with a bow and left.

'I think we should give up,' said Natsume, 'let's leave…'

'No!' exclaimed Eriol, 'I think we have a shot at this…'

'But Eriol… _There's no use…' _mimicked Kanata and Shaoran.

Eriol smiled and the two brunettes burst out laughing while Natsume smirked a little.

Following the azure eyed girl, who just left them, we land a few doors away from the **"Krazzy Musicians"** to the **"Musical Konnections", **the all-girl's team.

'Tomoyo, where have you been?' asked Mikan as the raven-haired returned after a pretty long time.

'It's nothing of importance…' replied Tomoyo with smile, 'so what's all the fuss about?'

'We landed in 28th place for the preliminaries performance,' informed Miyu with a shake of her head.

'It's alright…' said Tomoyo with a smile, 'as long as we perform well, it's no big whether we are the first or the last to perform…'

'You always know how to cheer us up…' said Sakura with a warm smile.

'So, where's your brother?' asked Mikan to Sakura.

'He left as soon as we reached the entrance saying "It's such a lame competition"… that's so rude of him…' said Sakura with a frown.

'He's just too cool to be around such silly contests,' retorted Miyu with a dazed look on her face.

'You guys are despicable!' pronounced Sakura pulling her arms around Miyu and Mikan with a wide grin.

A few hours later…

The corridor was completely deserted except for a dozen candidates grazing around. The dozen also comprised our main characters—the **KM** and the **MK**. The former were seated on chairs with one of them asleep—yes, you guessed right, Shaoran. Natsume and Kanata were reading a Manga book without which neither steps out of their houses—they were complete Manga Fans. Eriol was concentrating on the other contestant's performances and the criteria for which the judges ducked off points. He was little desperate after the tenth performance which got around twenty nine out of thirty.

The latter team—the Musical Konnections were waiting desperately for their turn. The contest was going on at twenty six and two more teams and they'll be up. Even though their chances are vague—considering that they were a fresh team—they were completely anxious.

Finally, the 26th team came out of the room looking disheartened and a voice called, "_Number 27"._

The boys got up. Eriol gulped and Kanata dragged Shaoran into the room. After they entered the room, their previous seats were occupied by the only other team left in the whole contest.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by a number of instruments. Kanata remembered their music room to have a classical piano and a number of violins. But they changed the room for the completion altogether—the piano and the violins were gone and it was replaced by a keyboard, drums, a set of guitars and a few microphones. Everybody in the team took their respective positions—Kanata before the top mic, Eriol sat at the keyboard while Shaoran sat before the drums and Natsume picked up a guitar and stood beside Kanata.

The judges were a trio—three middle-aged ladies. Starting from left, the farthest was a woman around twenty with short purple hair and most amusing thing was that she had a tangerine on her head reading "Mi-Ka-N" in Japanese. The middle one was a lady with medium length dark hair and blue eyes. The last was a warm looking lady with long red hair and crimson eyes. All three were wearing a warm smile each.

'Krazzy Musicians?' asked the one in the far right.

'Yes ma'am,' answered Kanata.

'I'm Kaho Mizuki, your judge for the day…' she introduced herself.

'I'm Mizuno and this is Mikan Yamamura,' said the one in the middle.

'Yup, that's me!' assured the tangerine lady.

'You'll be given the results as to whether you go to the next round tomorrow,' said Mizuno.

'But that's no use seeing that the performance is being played outside,' pointed out Mizuki with a smile.

'Well let's hear it then,' said Yamamura with a wide grin on her face.

Kanata took a deep breath and glanced at Eriol, who nodded his head and the music started from Eriol's and Natsume's instruments.

After a few beats, the three with the instruments sang slowly, _"As long as you love me…"_

Kanata took a deep breath and started hoping against hope it to be good:

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands…_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance…"_

As soon as he sang the verse, the blonde girl's image got right into his head making the next lines truer than it sounded.

"_How you got be blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me…"_

'He's got an amazing voice,' gasped Miyu from outside the room with a blank look in her eyes.

'Yeah…' agreed the others.

Kanata smiled at the repeated intervention of the girl in his thoughts. He continued as though he was singing to her and the other three joined in for the chorus:

"_I don't care,_

_Who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me…_

_(I don't know…)_

_Who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me…"_

Kanata looked at the three judges and continued with the blonde still haunting his head,

"_Every little thing that you have said and done,_

_Feels like its deep within me_

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be…_

_(Chorus)_

_I don't care,_

_Who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me…_

_(I don't know…)_

_Who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me…"_

Kanata took another deep breath and continued.

"_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows, when you look into my eyes_

_What you did and where you're coming from_

I don't care_ as long as you love me baby…"_

_And the chorus took off once again_

"_I don't care,_

_Who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me…_

_(I don't know…)_

_Who you are,_

_Where you're from,_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me…" (3)_

All four looked up at the judges. Eriol was over excited. He couldn't believe that Kanata actually pulled through with the song that well. He had never sung so well a song whose base was love.

Mizuno smiled at Kanata and asked, 'What's your name?'

'Kanata,' he answered, taken aback.

'Before I give you your points… I have to ask you something,' she said and asked, 'are you in love?'

Kanata blushed deeper than a tomato squash. He stammered something that sounded oddly like 'no way…'

All three judges smiled and Mizuki said, 'then we'll duck off three points for that… you points are the same as your entrance number—twenty seven…'

'You're in second place… which means you're practically selected!' shouted Mikan Yamamura.

'Oh my god…' gasped Kanata and so did Eriol. Shaoran was too busy sleeping on one of his drums to notice and Natsume just took off the guitar and smirked.

'You'll be officially notified tomorrow by phone,' said Mizuki and the four turned to go when Mizuno announced for the last participant, _"Number Twenty Eight"_

As they started to move out of the room, Eriol asked Kanata, 'what inspired you sing that well?'

'I told you about it remember…?' said Kanata vaguely, 'you know the girl I… _oh my god_…'

'What is it?' asked Eriol.

Kanata's eyes were wide open and the door was opened by Shaoran and there stood an odd mix of girls—the girl who bumped into Shaoran before, Tomoyo and the one who bumped into Kanata with a pig tailed brunette girl whom Kanata suspected to be the one who shouted "28".

'It's you,' said Kanata in a low whisper.

Miyu's eyes popped wide as well as she remembered falling on Kanata a few days ago. Kanata just stood there motionless starring at her in amazement.

'Hi… you guys were awesome…' said Miyu with a smile to Kanata.

'Huh?' Kanata gaped.

'Thanks a lot…' answered Shaoran.

'What are you doing here?' asked Natsume suddenly to Miyu.

'You're in the contest as well?' gasped Miyu pointing her hand at Natsume.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

'Wait… what's happening here?' asked Kanata coming back to his senses.

'You never told me you were in a band…' accused Miyu to Natsume.

"_Number Twenty Eight" _repeated Mizuno from the room.

'C'mon Miyu,' said Sakura and dragged her in with the others, 'I'm sorry… gotta go…'

'You know her?' asked Kanata to Natsume as soon as they left.

'Can we leave?' asked Shaoran sleepily.

'Didn't you know? She's Natsume's cousin…' answered Eriol, 'Miyu Kouzuki…'

'What!' gasped Kanata; his head started spinning and his whole world began to collapse.

**End Episode two**

_Now, it's time for_**—**

**Kanata's Korner**

Today's topic**—GUITAR (**_François—guitare)_

The **guitar** is a musical instrument with ancient roots that is used in a wide variety of musical styles. It typically has **six strings**, but four, seven, eight, ten, and twelve string guitars also exist.

Guitars are recognized as one of the primary instruments **in blues, country, flamenco, rock music,** and many forms of **pop**. They can also be a **solo classical instrument**.

Guitars may be played acoustically, where the tone is produced by vibration of the strings and modulated by the hollow body, or they may rely on an amplifier that can electronically manipulate tone. Such electric guitars were introduced in the 20th century and continue to have a profound influence on popular culture.

**Now for a pop quiz…**

What are the **two main categories of Guitars**?

Answer in the next Episode.


	3. Even and Odd

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

This is Kanata Saionji again with another Episode of "Krazzy Konnections". I hope you enjoy this episode with all your heart's content.

**Kanata's Korner** results:

The two categories of Guitars are: **acoustic and electric.**

The following were the ones with the right answers: **StarAngel02, Misstruthfully, Akira and swarna…**

A special congrats to **StarAngel02**for being the first to review with the right answer.

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story solemnly belongs to someone else. The story is the solemn property of _MK Productions._

**Summary: **A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Up close and Personal:**

**Today's character:**

Kanata Saionji: 

**Date of Birth:** Christmas Day

**Age:** 15+

**Birth place:** Heiomachi, Japan

**Instrument**: Lead Singer, Song writer

**Band:** Krazzy Musicians

**Story…**

Kanata was walking along a deserted street in the town of Heiomachi, deep in thought. He was still thinking on Eriol's words—those three words which almost gave him a heart attack. He could remember them very vividly.

"_She's Natsume's cousin…"_

Those three words haunted him everywhere he went. That was the first time, he actually felt something towards a girl and there she was—his friend and teammate's cousin.

Kanata sighed and walked away. He was getting closer and closer towards the Li's residence. It was the first time that he ever been so early. He was about to turn a turn, when he remembered an incidence that happened right at this very spot. He smiled and stopped at once for at the thought of the blonde—whose name he heard was Miyu Kouzuki—Natsume's face kept poking into his head as well.

Kanata sighed again and took the turn only to come face to face with the girl who has been haunting his thoughts for quite a few days now—Miyu Kouzuki.

**Episode 3**

**Even and Odd**

Miyu had been rushing towards Sakura's place as soon as she received a letter titled:

"_**To,**_

_**The Musical Konnections"**_

The letter had arrived from the Management of the Teen Band Competition- Heiomachi Sector. Miyu was completely excited and had called an emergency meeting at once at Sakura's place.

'_I really think that we have a shot at this,' _thought Miyu with a cheerful smile and her eyes closed. As she took a turn, she stopped as there was someone else turning the corner at the same time, from the other side. She recognized him at once. He was the lead singer of the Band that her cousin—Natsume Hyuga—was in.

After a few seconds she asked, 'you're from Natsume's band right?'

At the sound of his name Kanata's mind started racing. He considered possibilities of either running back home or answer her question politely like any other son of a Buddhist Monk. He, obviously, chose the latter.

'Um… Yeah,' he said off-handedly, as if he didn't even care answering her question.

'I'm Miyu Kouzuki,' she said.

'_I know,' _thought Kanata and added bitterly, '_You're my friend's cousin'._

'And you're name?' she asked carefully.

'Kanata,' he replied with a small smile, 'Kanata Saionji'.

'You were awesome yesterday,' complimented Miyu with a smile.

'Thanks,' replied Kanata.

'What are you doing here at the crack of dawn?' asked Miyu with a raised eyebrow.

'Right back at yah!' said Kanata with a smirk.

'I'm heading off to Sakura's place for an urgent meeting…' said Miyu while Kanata cut-in.

'Sakura's the one with short brunette hair, right?' he asked.

'Yeah,' replied Miyu, 'so, what are you doing?'

'Same,' replied Kanata.

'Going to Sakura's place?' asked Miyu with a blank look.

'No…' said Kanata smiling, 'heading to a band meeting…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'I still can't believe Natsume never told me about being in a band…'

'I still can't believe he never told me he had a cousin like you…' said Kanata with a smile.

'Hey!' exclaimed Miyu and said, 'how long has he been in the band?'

'We started it when we were in 7th grade and to get into this hotel for playing, we really needed a guitarist, so he took the job and we've been playing together ever since,' said Kanata.

'Wanna walk?' she asked matter-of-factly.

Kanata thought for a moment and seeing him thinking she added, 'it's way too early to knock on people's doors'… so how about a small walk around the park?'

Kanata didn't know what to say. Though, inside his heart it was going, '_I can't believe this… I hope I don't mess this up… no don't… she's Natsume's cousin… but yet… no buts…'_

'Arg… I don't know what to do!' he exclaimed suddenly.

'Are you okay, Kanata?' asked Miyu.

'Did I actually say that out loud?' he asked.

'_Loud_ would be an understatement' she said with raised eyebrows.

'I'm sorry,' he apologized going a little red.

'So, about the walk…?' she asked to which he answered, 'of course!' at once.

'_She's Natsume's cousin… Just a walk with her wouldn't change anything…'_ he thought as they walked along the pavement and into an almost deserted park.

A few dog-walkers, joggers, street rags and etc. etc. were roaming here and there and except for that, the park was empty. The atmosphere was perfect for a walk and that's what they did. Kanata always loved walks—especially early in the mornings. He usually walked round and round the Temple, which was also just as nice as it was situated on a small hill.

'Wow, what a lovely flower!' exclaimed Miyu looking up at a flower dangling from one of the branches of a tree. She jumped up and up but couldn't reach it.

'Just give up,' suggested Kanata, 'you're just too short!'

Miyu gave him a death glare and jumped again just to prove him wrong. She caught the flower but unfortunately she lost balance and tripped.

'Hey… hey… hey…' muttered Kanata and moved to stop her fall but she fell right on top of him.

'Ow that hurts…' muttered Miyu as she opened her eyes and as she got up a little, emerald met auburn. She glanced into the eyes of a blushing brunette. She blushed and turned a deeper shade of crimson and tried to get off him but her hair was stuck somewhere. She looked down at him and saw that a strand of her hair was tangled with a zipper on his sweatshirt. She suddenly remembered something.

'_I'm late… I'm late…' muttered Miyu as she turned a corner and she collided head-first with a brunette and fell on top of him. Her hair got tangled to the zipper on his sweat shirt which she had pulled away._

She got up with some difficulty and a red face. Kanata slowly got up from the ground and brushed away the dirt on his pants. He had a crimson face as well. Both the teens were deeply embarrassed at the fact that they collided with each other, not once but twice.

'I'm really sorry,' muttered Miyu, not looking at Kanata.

'It's ok,' replied Kanata and added with a small frown, 'you know if you fall on me one more time, I'm definitely going to get squished'.

'What did you say?' exclaimed Miyu.

'You and your team mate both seem to have the same hobby… falling over people,' said Kanata with a small grin.

'Who fell over who?' asked Miyu.

'The one you're about to go see now… what's her name?' Kanata wondered and added, 'yeah… Sakura… she fell over Shaoran at the preliminaries…'

Miyu giggled and said, 'atleast they might just not fall over each other soon…'

'What makes you say that?' asked Kanata.

'Didn't you know that if something happens, it's not bound to happen again…' she said, 'but if it does for the second time, then it'll definitely happen again for the third time… so be ready to get squished…'

Kanata burst out laughing. He looked up at his watch and said, 'I have to go…'

He turned and was about to go when he turned back again to say softly, 'Let's have a walk again, _soon… and _I'll be waiting for the third time, then…'

He left leaving a crimson red Miyu behind in a confused state.

Kanata sprinted along the streets and reached Shaoran's place within minutes. He was right outside the door, debating whether to knock or not when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

'What are you doing here so early?'

Kanata turned to see Eriol walking along the corridor to Shaoran's apartment. He was carrying a huge case—which of course held his keyboard. Kanata shifted a little in his position, uncomfortably. He never comes early, so obviously Eriol was a little confused.

'What are you doing here so early?' asked Eriol again and asked suddenly, 'I hope _I'm_ not late…'

'You're not…' confirmed Kanata, 'I just couldn't sleep…'

'I'm not sure that that's the right reason,' said Eriol with a raised eyebrow.

Kanata remained silent for a while.

'Ok then, let me take this another way,' said Eriol and placed his case against the wall and with folded arms asked, 'why couldn't you sleep?'

'Well…' started Kanata and sighed going, 'I just can't hide anything from you, now can I?'

'Is there a real need for that question?' asked Eriol smiling, 'what's bothering you?'

Kanata sighed again and said, 'I think it's Miyu…'

'Natsume's cousin?' asked Eriol abruptly.

'Yes… she is…' started Kanata only to be interrupted by Eriol again.

'Of course!' he exclaimed and said, 'she's the one who you collided into, the other day right? A girl with blonde hair…'

'Yeah and…' started Kanata again but—

'And she's the inspiration to your awesome performance too, am I right?' asked Eriol excitedly.

'Yeah… but…' started Kanata.

'But what?' snapped Eriol.

'She's _Natsume's cousin_,' said Kanata with an odd mixture of guilt and regret in his voice.

'Yeah, I forgot about that and…' said Eriol more to himself than to Kanata.

'And what?' asked Kanata.

'Nothing…' said Eriol matter-of-factly, 'I don't think you'd wanna know…'

'What are you talking about?' asked Kanata with a frown when the door opened behind him and Shaoran stood there, wiping his eyes and in his pajamas.

'What—yawn—are you two doing?' asked Shaoran with his eyes half focused.

'Meeting,' muttered Kanata and crept into the apartment and did the usual by depositing his knapsack on the desk and found a seat on the couch. Eriol lifted his eyebrows and then picked up his keyboard and entered the house as well. Shaoran was the last to get back into the house.

'Isn't it supposed to be in another half an hour?' asked Shaoran after he sat down beside Kanata on the couch, yawning. Eriol pulled up his usual small seat from beside the desk and sat on it facing the couch where sat the two brunettes.

'Yeah, but I'm always early,' explained Eriol and placed his keyboard case by his side.

'I wasn't talking about you, Mr. "I'm-always-an-hour-early"…' said Shaoran with a frown.

'I just didn't want to be late again,' said Kanata at once, only to get sneering glances from the raven-haired.

'Oh…' said Shaoran and added, 'I'll just freshen up'.

With that, he left for his bed room and returned with a black T-Shirt and russet pants and a navy blue towel. He sleepily went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. As soon as he entered it, a loud crash was heard making the two in the hall jump up in surprise and shock. After a few seconds a voice floated out of the closed bathroom saying, 'I'm ok… I just fell asleep on my way…'

'That's _so_ like Shaoran,' said Kanata with a small smile turning to Eriol.

'So, tell me…' said Eriol, 'what are you going to do now?'

'Whatever do you mean Eriol?' asked Kanata innocently.

'Alright…'Eriol sighed, 'you really need some help don't you?'

'Not as much as you might need with Ms. Tomoyo,' said Kanata smiling.

Eriol blushed at once and said off-handedly, 'who do you mean?'

'Don't tell me you forgot about her already…' said Kanata teasingly.

'Just shut up,' said Eriol and added, 'and anyway I didn't collide with her out in public once did I?'

'Actually, two times,' said Kanata looking down, blushing.

'Twice?' asked Eriol surprised.

'Yeah, today… we went to the park for a walk… and she accidentally fell over me…' said Kanata, utterly embarrassed.

'Wow… unbelievable… hey, wait a sec!' said Eriol suddenly, 'what do you mean, _we went to the park?'_

'It simply means I went to the park with her,' said Kanata rolling his eyes.

'Went to the park with who?' a voice came from the entrance to the apartment.

The two turned to see Natsume walking towards them with his hands in the pockets of his usual blue jeans and a black guitar over his white sweatshirt. His eyebrows were frowned with fury and his eyes traveled from Kanata to Eriol studying both.

'Hey Natsume!' said Eriol and got up at once and added, 'I hope the world doesn't come to end with you two arriving so early and all…'

Natsume raised his eyebrows and with a smirk asked, 'so who did you go to the park with Kanata?'

'Nobody special,' replied Kanata at once and asked, 'what is this meeting about anyway? After all the next round inst in about a whole week…'

'Yeah… of course,' said Eriol and pulled out a letter from his pocket and said, 'maybe we should wait until Shaoran is here…'

'In any case, he'll be asleep, so it doesn't make much of a difference,' said Kanata.

'Hey, I heard that!' said Shaoran as he came out of the bathroom fresh and a _little_ awake. Little droplets of water were still visible between his messy brunette hair and his handsome auburn eyes were a little open than a few minutes ago when they were almost closed.

'So, what is it about?' asked Natsume.

'Well, let's just read it then, shall we?' asked Eriol and opened the letter and starting reading:

"_Teen Band Competition _

_Heiomachi Sector_

_Dear Krazzy Musicians,_

_We are glad to inform you that you were selected as one of the four teams to be participating in the Teen Band Competition representing your town, Heiomachi. The terms and conditions of the competition were already provided in your registration form. In addition, you'll have a meeting at the Heiomachi Public School tomorrow that is on the 25__th__ of March, for a meeting among the four teams. You'd have a meeting with your Preliminary Judges and the Heiomachi representative host for the contest. You'd be presented with your team number, the position you'll be at every contest, for performing. Heiomachi has all even numbers for the contest—2, 4, 6, and 8. Further details will be provided during the meeting. _

_Yours truly,_

_Kaho Mizuki"_

Mikan looked up from the letter and said, 'wow that's awesome…'

'Yeah… I can't believe we actually passed through the preliminaries and about to go to the Official rounds…' gasped Sakura her emerald eyes shining.

'Don't go too overboard guys,' reminded Tomoyo with a small smile, 'we have a lot of talented teams to beat right here in Heiomachi and don't even get me started on Tomoeda teams…'

Miyu sighed and said, 'I just hope that we don't have a head-to-head battle against my couz…'

'You mean your cousin?' asked Mikan, 'the one with the black hair and glasses?'

'No that's Eriol,' piped Tomoyo, 'Natsume is the one with black hair and bright scarlet eyes…'

'Oh!' said Mikan thinking and said, 'he looks really mean…'

'Now that's so rude Mikan,' said Sakura with a frown.

'Yeah yeah whatever you say…' said Mikan and asked, 'Isn't Touya home?'

'Yeah, I've been meaning to ask that myself,' said Miyu, 'he's always the one to get the door…'

'He's out in the supermarket in the second street working,' said Sakura and looked back down at the letter.

Miyu stopped. She remembered something concerning that very number_. "But if it does for the second time, then it'll definitely happen again for the third time…"; "and I'll be waiting for the third time". _Miyu blushed at the words.

'_Why did he say that?'_ she thought and her heart beat like crazy, not so unlike the way it sped up at the mention of Touya's name.

'Miyu, you ok?' asked Sakura waving her hands in front of her.

'Fine...' replied Miyu with smile, _'I hope so…'_

**End Episode Three**

_It's now time for—_

**Kanata's Korner**

Today's Topic—**Violin**

The **violin** is a bowed string instrument with four strings tuned in perfect fifths. It is the smallest and highest-pitched member of the violin family of string instruments, which also includes the viola and cello.

A violin is sometimes informally called a fiddle, regardless of the type of music played on it. The word "violin" comes to us through the Romance languages from the Middle Latin word _vitula_, meaning "stringed instrument"; this word is also believed to be the source of the Germanic "fiddle".

Now, it's time for a **quiz**…

1.) What is the other name of a **violinist**?

2.) What is the other name of a **violin-maker**?

Answers in the Next Episode of

**Krazzy Konnections**


	4. The Meeting: Part I

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

This is Kanata Saionji again with another Episode of "Krazzy Konnections". I hope you enjoy this episode with all your heart's content.

**Kanata's Korner** results:

Other name for Violinist is **"Fiddler**" and the other name for Violin maker is **"Luthier"**. Congratulations to all those who got the right answers.

The following were the ones with the right answers: Akira, Misstruthfully, StarXxX,

I'd like to present a special congrats to **Akira Kijoyu **for being the first person to review with both the right answers.

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story solemnly belongs to someone else. The story is the solemn property of _MK Productions._

**Summary: **A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Extra Characters:**

Santa Kurosu.**..Daa! Daa! Daa!**

Nanami Tenchi.**..****Daa! Daa! Daa!**

Aya Konishi.**..****Daa! Daa! Daa!**

Seiya Youboshi.**..****Daa! Daa! Daa!**

Kaji Tatsushi**...Ultra Maniac**

TsujiaiHiroki.**..Ultra Maniac**

Nina Sakura**...Ultra Maniac**

Ayu Tateishi**...Ultra Maniac**

Christine Hanakamachi..**.****Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**Up close and Personal:**

**Today's character:**

Eriol Hiragiizawa

**Date of Birth:** January 1st

**Age:** 15+

**Birth place:** Heiomachi, Japan

**Instrument**: Keyboard-player, composer

**Band:** Krazzy Musicians

**Story…**

'When are they going to start this meeting anyway?' asked Kanata as he walked beside Eriol along one of the crowded streets of Heiomachi. He and Eriol were walking up front while the other two walked a little behind. This was a little unusual as it was the other way around. Kanata almost always walked beside Natsume and Eriol with Shaoran. Natsume noticed this sudden change in partners a little odd.

'It's odd, isn't it?' asked Shaoran his eyelids half closed.

'What is?' snapped Natsume.

'That Kanata chose to walk beside Eriol—the one he fears the most,' kidded Shaoran with a sleepy smile.

Natsume looked at his two other teammates and muttered to Shaoran, 'I don't care…'

Shaoran smiled. After all he knew Natsume well enough to tell that he was always over-possessive. But he chose not to point it out for fear of getting destroyed by him.

**Episode 4**

**The Meeting and the speeches**

'Wow…' gasped Mikan as she stepped into an enormous ball room. It was decorated completely in lilac and gold. Four tables to fit four each were placed at a fair distance from each other facing a raised stage on which nearly half a dozen chairs were placed. Every table was covered with white tablecloth decorated by baby-pink flowers around the bottom and there stood a vase of the most beautiful white roses, one could have laid their eyes on.

'It's awesome,' agreed Miyu caressing the nearest table with her right hand. She stood looking at the roses and said, 'what beautiful roses…'

'Absolutely awestruck!' exclaimed Sakura as she circled the entire hall. It was almost empty except a few seated at the podium.

Tomoyo gazed around smiling and saw two of three judges back from the Preliminaries—Ms. Mizuki and Ms. Mizuno—talking to a tall and beautiful girl of around fifteen with long cherry pink hair and blue enchanting eyes, Tomoyo recognized as one of the top models in town—Christine Hanakamachi. Her eyes gazed around the room and seeing the other three sitting at one of the tables smiled and took a step forward when a voice sounded from behind her back.

'Excuse me,' said a warm and gentle voice, 'but I think that that's our table'.

All four girls turned. The one who spoke had raven-black hair and wore wire-rimmed specs covering his sapphire eyes. Tomoyo recognized him and his companions at once.

'Tomoyo?' asked the brunette standing beside the raven-haired, who Tomoyo recognized at once as the lead singer to the band, Krazzy Musicians, Kanata Saionji.

All the other three girls stood up as well and Miyu gasped, 'Natsume!'

She rushed right past Kanata and stood before Natsume with wide eyes and her right hand out stretched.

'Your mom told that you were sleeping before I left!' she accused.

'She did?' asked Natsume without a change in his indifferent expression.

'Natsume!' exclaimed Miyu, 'she's going to be worried'.

'So not,' retorted Natsume with his eyes closed. If he had had them open he would have been able to see the sudden wave of jealousy and despair passing through the auburn eyes of his teammate and lead singer.

Kanata stood there staring at the two arguing with a lost look in his eyes. Eriol noticed this for he said, 'I see you guys were selected as well…'

'Yeah…' replied Sakura jumping up, 'it was awesome when Miyu called and told us that we were one of the four that were selected'.

'Of course!' exclaimed Mikan.

All four boys looked at the two girls with a blank look and noticing that, Miyu introduced them.

'This is Sakura Kinomoto and this is Mikan Sakura' she said pointing at the two brunettes.

'Hey!' said Shaoran, 'I'm Shaoran Li… You bumped into me the other day, right?'

Sakura blushed and said, 'I'm so sorry about that…'

'It's ok… It felt good anyway…' he said and slipped into the seat previously occupied by her and broke down sleeping.

Sakura blushed even harder. So did all the others (except perhaps Tomoyo who smiled) at his blunt comment. After a few seconds they returned to normal.

'I'm Kanata Saionji,' said Kanata to Sakura and Mikan. He carefully avoided Miyu's gaze.

'I'm Eriol Hiragiizawa,' said Eriol talking directly into Tomoyo's eyes.

'This is Natsume Hyuga, my cousin,' said Miyu to her teammates with a smile.

'Can we sit down, now?' asked Natsume dully.

The girls left searching for their right seats while the boys sat down at the table, which had the card—Krazzy Musicians—placed next to the vase, which the girls hadn't noticed before.

After they sat down, Eriol itched near Kanata and asked into his ear, 'are you alright?'

Kanata turned to the raven-haired and nodded his head with a reassuring smile. Natsume glared at the two with his eyebrows frowned. Shaoran was fast asleep beside Natsume with his hands crossed over the table and his face was calm and serene as it rested peacefully over his arms.

After a few minutes of waiting, all the chairs in the hall were filled up and so were the ones on the podium. Except the Krazzy Musicians and Musical Konnections, there were two other teams and none were a single gender group.

Kanata sat his gaze occasionally landing on a particular blonde. He kept trying to control but it just seemed so impossible. As he moved towards Eriol to excuse himself for a minute, he saw that the raven-haired was far too preoccupied by the one sitting beside the blonde—Tomoyo. Kanata's lips curved into a small and wicked smile.

'Huh-hum' he cleared his throat and Eriol winced. Kanata gave him a suspicious teasing look and Eriol blushed.

Just at that moment, Ms. Mizuki walked up to the mic placed on the podium and greeted the participants.

'Welcome,' she said making everybody sit erect and defined—except Natsume and Shaoran, the former with his right arm behind his chair gazing lazily at her and the latter still fast asleep.

She took a small breath and continued, 'I'm glad to stand here before the most talented bands in Heiomachi…'

'Stop… you're making me blush…' said a black haired guy at one of the tables.

The short haired girl sitting beside him gave him a cold look and said, 'stop goofing around Santa and listen to her!'

Ms. Mizuki smiled and said, 'the four representatives of Heiomachi stand thus: The **Ultra Magic** with 28 points in their preliminaries,' the team other than the "goofy"—Santa received a round of applause.

Kanata and Eriol gave them modest claps while the other two remained indifferent.

'So, that's **"The Ultra Magic**"?' asked Kanata eyeing the team which comprised of two guys and two girls. They looked as though they were around seventeen or sixteen. One of the girls had blonde hair which was tied to pigtails and the other had long dark hair and she had a warm and gentle look about her. One of the boys had dark blue hair and sharp auburn eyes and the other had brunette hair and matching warm eyes. They smiled at the announcement of their team, modestly.

'Next in the second place with twenty seven points stand the **Krazzy Musicians**…' said Ms. Mizuki with a smile directed towards their table. Kanata and Eriol smiled at her while Natsume closed his eyes but Shaoran on the other hand—

'I didn't do it Eriol! I swear it was Kanata!' shouted Shaoran as he jumped from his slumber with his eyes wide open.

There was an awkward silence and everybody broke out laughing except the ones at the Krazzy Musicians table. Shaoran blushed; Eriol was dumbstruck and Kanata was beyond himself with fury.

'You pulled my leg in your dream?' asked Kanata furiously getting up.

'It was just a dream…' retorted Shaoran, also standing up.

'But you still did it…' said Kanata flaring up.

'Ah-hum' coughed Ms. Mizuki and the two brunettes took their seats with a red face while everybody else in the room laughed.

'What were you guys hiding from me?' asked Eriol in almost a whisper.

'Nothing!' they chorused.

'_Next_,' said Ms. Mizuki with a stress, 'in the third place is the **"Rockers"** with twenty six points and tied with them are the **"Musical Konnections"**…'

Everybody clapped while Santa, the goofy one, stood up and bowed to all going, 'Thank you… thank you…'

'Now with all that, let us have the leader of each team give us a small speech…' said Ms. Mizuki, 'let us go with the order of their winning… First, the Ultra Magic…'

The brunette got to his feet at the "Ultra Magic" table due to the persistent pokes from his teammates especially the blonde who kept saying, 'go Kaji…'

He got before the mic and cleared his throat and started, 'Hello… My name is Kaji Tatsushi and those are my teammates,' he pointed at his table, 'Tsujiai Hiroki, Ayu Tateishi and Nina Sakura'

'She's got the same surname as me!' said Mikan to her table.

'Shh!' said the other three.

'Music has been my passion since childhood… I've been playing the guitar for almost as long as I can remember and I don't wish to stop now… This yearly contest is like déjà vu for me… I didn't participate in it before but my brother did once and he won… It's since then been by dream to get as close as he did… But there is also another reason to it and I wish it to be as easy to tell as the former one…' at this point he glanced at his table with a warm smile and continued, 'I hope we get to know each other better… Thank you…'

He got off the podium.

'I'd like a rep of the Krazzy Musicians for a speech, now…' said Ms. Mizuno into the mic.

'Go on Eriol,' nudged Kanata.

'No way,' said Eriol at once, 'you should go Kanata…'

'Not in this life time,' said Kanata, 'you're always bossing us around, so you're the leader, right?'

'I can't agree more,' said Shaoran sleepily while Natsume nodded his head in agreement.

Eriol stood up and walked towards the mic with a red face. He coughed and looked at the encouraging faces of his teammates and his eyes wandered to the Musical Konnections table. Tomoyo gave him a warm and perplexing smile that Eriol stopped gazing at her for a minute. He finally pulled over and started speaking.

'Hi… I'm Eriol Hi—Hiragiizawa…' he said, 'I'm not so good at talking into the mic… That would be Kanata… I'm just good behind the keys of the piano and the keyboard… so I wish to show our talent through music and not through speeches… Thank you!'

With that he rushed back into his seat to an enormous applause.

'That was so sweet,' said Tomoyo.

'You were awesome, man…' said Kanata with a friendly pat on Eriol's back.

Eriol gave a shy smile and gazed at a particular rave-haired damsel, who gave him a gentle smile. Eriol's lips curved to a satisfying smile but his thoughts were interrupted by the Kanata, who coughed loudly with a teasing smile, making Eriol blush and look down.

'Next, we'd like to have the Rocker's rep on stage please…' said Ms. Mizuki.

Kanata looked at their table but instead of the "goofy" Santa, it was a blonde who stood up for the speech. He wore a blue cap and a blue dress with yellow curves. He smiled around. He got to the mic.

'Good morning to every one of the beautiful ladies seated in this hall,' he said.

'What are we? Furniture?' asked Kanata frowning; he started hating the blonde already.

Eriol smiled and looked at the podium. By the way, Shaoran fell asleep again, only this time with his head bent back leaning against his chair.

'Hi… My name is Seiya Youboshi… which by the way means Evening star…'

'As if we care…' muttered Kanata and Natsume under their breath.

'I'd like to introduce to you my team… it comprises of an amazing guitarist by the name, Nanami Tenchi and a keyboard player, Aya Konishi and a goofy drums artist, Santa Kurosu…' he said.

The two boys at his table looked at his furiously and he changed his tone at once.

'Anyway, I would love to be friends with all the reps from Heiomachi, of course… Sayonara for now...'

'Well…' said Ms. Mizuno awkwardly, 'since that's over… can we have Musical Konnections?'

Kanata looked at the table and saw her standing up. His gaze went paralyzed for a second. If it hadn't he would have realized the cold and confusing stare that he presently got from a said crimson eyes raven-hair sitting, right opposite him beside a sleepy little brunette. Kanata's auburn eyes followed Miyu all the way to the podium and he memorized her every move and her every smile and every blush. He stared at her transfixed when she spoke.

'Hi… I'm Miyu Kouzuki…' she said blushing slightly, 'I moved to Heiomachi only a year back and I really can't believe that I'll be representing it in a competition… I've really fallen in love with this town…'

Kanata's eyes warmed a bit but Natsume's didn't.

'I hope that I'll help my team in keeping the name of my favorite town at the top… Thank you' with that she bowed and left the podium with a red face and an encouraging applause. Kanata brought his hands together, only to place them back on the table again.

A small smile passed Kanata's face. As he stared at her, she turned suddenly at him and turned away at once, blushing. Kanata turned away too.

'Hmpf!' Natsume snapped under his breath.

'Now, let me introduce you to one of the hosts of the Competition… Ms. Christine Hanakamachi' said Ms. Mizuno and the most happening model in Heiomachi stood up with a smile plastered on her face. She stood beside Ms. Mizuno who continued, 'she will be the one representing Heiomachi while Tomoeda will be represented by one of their celebrity inhabitants…'

Christine got back to her seat with a small smile and Ms. Mizuno continued, 'Mikan Yamamura will now explain the various segments and the rules and the regulations of the cont—'

She stopped in her mid-speech cause like Shaoran, the other Preliminary Judge—Ms. Yamamura—the comic-artist was also fast asleep.

Ms. Mizuno sighed and said, 'Kaho, please take over…'

With that, she was replaced by Ms. Mizuki.

**End Episode 4**

Now it's time for

**Kanata's Korner**

_Today's topic_—**The Piano**

The **piano** is a musical instrument played by means of a keyboard that produces sound by striking steel strings with felt hammers. The hammers immediately rebound allowing the strings to continue vibrating at their resonant frequency. These vibrations are transmitted through a bridge to a soundboard that amplifies them.

The piano is widely used in Western music for solo performance, ensemble use, chamber music, and accompaniment. It is also very popular as an aid to composing and rehearsal. Although not portable and often expensive, the piano's versatility and ubiquity have made it one of the most familiar musical instruments. It is sometimes classified as both a percussion and a stringed instrument. According to the Hornbostel-Sachs method of music classification, it is grouped with Chordophones.

And now for a quiz—

I which year was invented the **player piano**, which "plays itself" from a piano roll without the need for a pianist and by whom?

Answer in next Episode of

**Krazzy Konnections**


	5. The Meeting: Part II: The Promise

Krazzy Konnections

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

This is Kanata Saionji again with another Episode of "Krazzy Konnections". I hope you enjoy this episode with all your heart's content.

**Kanata's Korner** results:

In 1863, Henri Fourneaux invented the **player piano**, which "plays itself" from a piano roll without the need for a pianist.

Congrats to all those who got the right answer.

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story solemnly belongs to someone else. The story is the solemn property of _MK Productions._

**Summary: **A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Up close and Personal:**

**Today's character:**

Natsume Hyuga

**Date of Birth:** November 27th

**Age:** 15+

**Birth place:** Heiomachi, Japan

**Instrument**: Guitarist

**Band:** Krazzy Musicians

**Story…**

**Episode 5**

**The Promise**

'Well, let's move to the most important part of this meeting shall we?' asked a long red haired lady, in her mid twenties to a crowd consisting of nearly two dozen teenagers. Everyone there gave her a questioning look and she continued, 'let me take you through the basic rules and terms of this contest'.

Eriol raised his hand, 'but didn't we already receive the terms and rules of the contest?'

'Yes, it arrived along with the first post that you sent us,' said Kaji, the head of the "Ultra Magic".

'Well, it's our duty to inform you contestants again, so here goes,' said Kaho Mizuki and took a deep breath before starting again.

'Guys, could you wake me up when we leave?' asked Shaoran groggily and his head dropped on the table and he fell asleep in an instant. His team-mates sweat-dropped and then they turned to focus their attention on Ms. Mizuki who was reciting the terms and rules.

'First, as you well must know, every one of the team members _must_ be from Heiomachi,' she said and stressed on "must".

Everybody exchanged glances and she continued. Well, in short the rules and regulations stretched to about nearly half and hour and everyone in the room except a fair few (for instance, Eriol, Kaji, Ayu, Tomoyo, Aya and Nanami) were half-asleep. Finally she gave a small cough which brought everybody back to reality except perhaps Shaoran who was still fast asleep.

'Now, let me give you your numbers,' she said and looked over at Mizuno who brought a bowl with four cards in them. Kaho continued, 'the team leaders please come forward in the order you gave your speech and pick a number'.

Kaji got up at once and walked to the podium and with trembling fingers picked a card. He gave it to Ms. Mizuno and she read, 'Number 4—you'll be the fourth team to perform'.

Kaji sighed and went to his table, beaming. After all, Number 4 is in the middle—neither at the beginning nor the end. He sat down.

'Krazzy Musicians?' called Ms. Mizuki.

'I can't go!' said Eriol to Kanata in a whisper at once.

'Why not?' asked Kanata.

'Because I'm very unlucky!' retorted Eriol.

'Mr. Hiragiizawa? Any problem?' asked Ms. Mizuki and Kanata gave him a stiff poke.

Eriol got up and walked zombie-like to the podium and pulled out a card with trembling fingers. He closed his eyes tight and gave the card to Ms. Mizuki who read, 'Number 8—you'll be performing last!'

Eriol felt as if the ground beneath him dropped. His head drooped and he walked stiffly back to his seat and readied himself to get told off by Kanata and Natsume but as he reached his chair, none came. He looked up at them in surprise but as if knowing what he was about to ask, Kanata said, 'It's good that we were selected last…'

Eriol didn't understand anything but he felt relieved when Natsume, 'after all, whether we're in the first or last, the way we perform counts and not this stupid numbers…'

Eriol smiled and looked at the podium right in time to see Ms. Mizuki announcing the number of the "Rockers" being number 6. That left only the Musical Konnections and of course only one more number.

'And there is no need to pick out a number for the Musical Konnections as there is only one more left,' said Ms. Mizuki smiling and said, 'Musical Konnections will be playing second in the contest but it'll be the first performance of the Heiomachi'.

All the four girls tensed up. Ms. Mizuki continued, 'Mizuno, Yamamura and I will be your advisors and coach for the entire contest and you can come to us for every problem during the contest and Ms. Hanakamachi will be representing Heiomachi on stage as one of the anchors, and she'll be with us too'.

Christine gave everybody a warm smile and Mizuki continued, 'as you know the first two rounds will be held here, in Heiomachi. So, you can practice and play here, at the liberty of your home but after that, we leave for Tomoeda followed by finals at Tokyo, that is if we pass through all the rounds,' she gave a cough here and continued, 'but once we leave Heiomachi, you have to be real careful while practicing'.

Everybody exchanged odd glances and she continued, 'that would be it for today. The first round will be held in three days and the theme is Freestyle'

'Freestyle?' asked Miyu.

'It means you can choose any song whatever theme, may be,' replied Kanata with his eyes closed.

'I know what it means!' retorted Miyu at once.

'Why ask?' asked Kanata smirking.

'Huh-hum' Mizuki cleared her throat and said, 'as he said, you can perform any song… but for the continuing rounds, the themes will be chosen by the judges…'

'So, who are the judges?' asked Tsuje.

'Well, we can't tell you,' said Mizuki uneasily, 'you'll have to see to it three days from now'.

'Any more questions?' asked Mizuno.

'Yes, one,' said Tomoyo at once.

'Yes?' asked Mizuki.

'Are we allowed to use our own songs for the rounds?' she asked.

'I never thought of that,' gasped Eriol.

'Yeah, do we?' asked Kaji.

'Well, actually no,' said Mizuki, 'I forgot to tell that. You can only perform songs already composed by someone else except in one round'.

'Yes?' asked Tsuje.

'That would be the "Original Round", in which you get to perform a song composed and written by self on a specified theme,' she said.

'Oh…' said many.

'Anything else?' asked Mizuki and since no reply came finished by saying, 'if that's it, we hope to see you all in three days at the Heiomachi Main Theatre in the third street'.

'A good day to all,' said Mizuno and two started chatting with Christine. Mikan Yamamura was obviously fast asleep—just like Shaoran.

'Get up Shaoran,' called Eriol poking the brunette.

'What?' asked Shaoran groggily.

Just then the other three teams passed by. The Ultra Magic team gave them warm smiles and so did the Rockers except for the blonde who said, 'I guess we'll be rivals, huh?' He asked Kanata. Kanata raised an eyebrow and said, 'oh, please don't… I'm not _that_ low…'

Seiya gave him a cold smile and said, 'I hope this turn out well'.

'For the both of us,' finished Kanata returning the smile.

'Natsume when are you going home?' asked Miyu as she reached their table. Kanata looked up at her and his heart sank. She was avoiding his gaze for some reason.

'I'll be a little late,' he replied stiffly, without even looking at her.

Kanata turned to leave at once. He wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible before his heart broke. As he left the room, he heard his name. He turned to see Natsume walking towards him.

'Leaving already?' he asked.

'Yeah,' replied Kanata and added, 'could you tell Eriol that I'm leaving?'

'Can't,' replied Natsume at once.

'Why not?' asked Kanata with a raised eyebrow.

'It looks like Eriol has his hands are full,' he said with a small smirk.

Kanata looked behind him and saw Eriol desperately trying to wake Shaoran up but of no avail. He was sighing deeply. He looked at Kanata at that point and gestured that he better leave. Kanata smiled and turned to Natsume.

'You're leaving too?'

'Yeah, I was thinking of dropping by at the Temple,' he replied and turned to leave.

'The Temple?' wondered out loud Kanata and said, 'hey! You mean The Saionji Temple?'

'How many other temples do I know?' asked Natsume with a smirk.

'Why do you—?' started Kanata but Natsume cut across saying, 'I want to talk to the head priest's son about something'.

With that he left. Kanata stared at him for a while and then slapped his forehead with his hand and ran after him.

It was getting really dark and two teenage boys were walking along a deserted street heading towards the Saionji Temple situated high up in the hills. The two walked in silence for a while. The silence was broken by Natsume Hyuga who with only a few feet left till the stairs to the temple, asked, 'what do you think about this competition?'

'Huh?' asked Kanata.

Natsume raised an eyebrow indicating irritation and Kanata thought for a while on his question. His first thoughts were filled with their team and their disastrous practice sessions but within seconds it was replaced by a blonde emerald eyed girl.

Kanata walked a little uneasily and Natsume said looking up at the sky, 'you wanna know what I think?'

Kanata turned to look at him. Natsume stopped. Kanata followed suit. He looked at him and Natsume was staring at the steadily darkening sky. His eyes were as usual devoid of emotion but his lips were curved with a small smirk.

'I think this contest means something important,' he said, 'I can feel something's going to happen'.

Kanata laughed a little. Natsume looked at him a questioning glance and Kanata said, 'that's so unlike you… don't get all emotional on me…'

Natsume blushed a little and said turning away, 'hey, I'm trying to tell you something, duffer!'

'What is it?' asked Kanata rubbing his eyes.

Natsume sighed and said, 'we have to win…'

'I know,' said Kanata, 'it'll be a big break for our band and…'

'So, Kanata we can't afford to get distracted,' said Natsume and looked at Kanata in his eyes straight. Kanata shivered. He knew what Natsume was talking about and he understood too well to pretend.

'We have to win and you should not let anything spoil it,' said Natsume.

Kanata felt that the word "something" was actually meant as "someone" but he kept his thoughts to himself.

'Kanata,' called Natsume pulling Kanata from his own thoughts.

Kanata looked up at him and Natsume said, 'you want to win right?'

Kanata stared right into Natsume's eyes and said firmly, 'we will win and I won't let anyone stop it!'

Natsume gave him a pat on his shoulder and left him at the stairs to the Saionji Temple saying, 'I hope you can keep that promise…'

After he left Kanata muttered to himself, 'me too…'

Later that night, Kanata dropped a thin strand of long blonde hair into a drawer in a darkened room and muttered, 'I'll not let anything distract me… please help me through this you two…'

He looked into two framed photos on the drawer. The first—a big one—was of a beautiful lady with long brunette hair and auburn eyes and the next of a girl and a boy of around thirteen. The girl had long black hair and cerulean eyes and the boy was none other than a younger Kanata Saionji. The two were standing leaning on each other. The girl was posing paying a guitar and Kanata was playing a violin in the photograph.

The fifteen year old Kanata gently caressed the girl in the photo with a depressed look in his eyes. 'Wish me luck, Akira,' he muttered and left the room.

End Episode 5

Now it's time for

**KAnaTa's KoRneR!**

Today's Topic: The Mic

A **microphone**, sometimes referred to as a **mike** or **mic** (both pronounced /ˈmaɪk/), is an acoustic-to-electric transducer or sensor that converts sound into an electrical signal.

A Neumann U87 capacitor microphone

Microphones are used in many applications such as telephones, tape recorders, hearing aids, motion picture production, live and recorded audio engineering, in radio and television broadcasting and in computers for recording voice, VoIP, and for non-acoustic purposes such as ultrasonic checking.

Now, for today's quiz…

Which microphone is most commonly portrayed in movies as spying devices?


	6. The Sudden date

'Drop the violin, Kanata…' ordered a girl of around eleven years

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

This is Kanata Saionji again with another Episode of "Krazzy Konnections". I hope you enjoy this episode with all your heart's content.

**Kanata's Korner** results:

**Answer:** Laser microphones.

Congrats **misstruthfully**, you got the right answer, again...

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story solemnly belongs to someone else. The story is the solemn property of _MK Productions._

**Summary: **A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Story…**

'_Drop the violin, Kanata…_'_ ordered a girl of around eleven years. She had dark black hair which was tied to two pig-tails with the help of two yellow bands with blue hearts attached to it. She had just entered a music room where a brunette haired boy of the same age with sharp eyes was playing the violin. He stopped in mid-play at her intrusion and gave her a deathly glare._

'_Why don't you go and play with your stupid electric violins…?' he mocked and tried to return to playing one of Beethoven's noted notes, when she interrupted again._

'_C'mon Kanata,' she urged, 'it's called a guitar and you _know_ that it is _really_ awesome!'_

_Kanata sighed and said, 'singing and dancing before the microphone with loud bangs and sounds is not music… its noise…'_

'_That's rude!' she said with puppy dog eyes and Kanata melted at once._

'_C'mon,' he said, 'you know its complete rubbish!'_

'_Hmpf!' she whisked and turning around facing the door said, 'you'll one day sing just like that! I'll make you quit violin! That's a promise!'_

_With that she opened the door and once outside, slammed it whilst the little Kanata started calling after her, 'Akira…'_

Everything went dark and then a fifteen year old brunette jumped out of his mattress with a sweaty face and his lips muttered, 'Akira…'

**Episode 6**

**The Sudden Date**

It was very early in the morning, with the sun not even come up from behind its cloud curtains when a beautiful blonde girl of around fifteen got out of her bed. She looked around her room with her half-closed emerald eyes. The room would have been awesome would it not have had a broken guitar on the couch, socks lying all around the room, her clothes scattered all over the floor and music notes spreading all over her baby-pink bed cover. She got out of her bed, scratching her head and rubbing her eyes. She picked up the small alarm-clock on the table and looked at the time. It displayed, "6:30". She gave a huge yawn and grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom.

Nearly half an hour later, she emerged out of her room wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. She had a blue jean-overcoat on her arms and she made her way to the house's kitchen. As soon as she entered, a lady in her mid-thirties, with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, greeted her by throwing her an apple, which she caught.

'Ow… that was way faster than yesterday, auntie…' commented the blonde, taking a bite off the apple.

'You awfully early today, too… another practice?' asked the lady returning to her cooking, 'where to? Is it Kinomoto's place?'

'Nah…' replied Miyu taking a chair in the dining table, 'practice is here today… I told you yesterday… Sakura, Mikan and Tomoyo will be here soon…'

'Huh?' asked the lady, question marks forming all over her head, 'you said the "Musical Konnections" are having practice _here_?'

'Yeah… I usually try to skip having to have practice here,' said Miyu apologetically, 'but Sakura's dad's having a conference at their place and Mikan's grandfather hates it when people play loud instruments in his home and Tomoyo… well, she provided with all the instruments already… so I decided its time, I took care of a practice session…'

'But, Miyu honey…' started the lady, 'isn't…'

Just then, the doorbell rang.

'I think that's Tomoyo… she always comes early…' said Miyu jumping to her feet and outside cried, 'I'm coming…'

'But Natsume's having his team practice here too…' mumbled Mrs. Hyuga just when Miyu opened the door going, 'glad you arrived early—'

But she stopped in mid-sentence because the person standing at her doorstep wasn't Tomoyo or Mikan or Sakura. It was a brunette teenager with sharp auburn eyes. Miyu's eyes widened at his sudden appearance, but not as wide as the person standing before her. He was more than shocked and paralyzed would be an understatement.

'What are you doing here?' they chorused.

They stopped for a second and they both spoke together again, 'Practice…' said Kanata while Miyu just started, 'I…'

Miyu suddenly opened her eyes wide. She shouted, 'NATSUME!' just as Kanata slowly whispered the same name agitated.

Mrs. Hyuga came out of the kitchen with a huge smile and said to Kanata, 'you finally made it…'

'Mrs. Hyuga,' smiled Kanata and walked right past Miyu, who was blocking the door and extended his hand to her, 'it's a great pleasure finally to meet you…'

'The pleasure is all mine,' replied Mrs. Hyuga smiling warmly and added, 'I have to thank you for finally dropping by… you've always skipped coming here…'

'Actually, Natsume never offered to have practice at his place,' said Kanata smiling.

'Practice…?' asked Miyu, 'Natsume's band is practicing here?'

'That's Miyu,' said Mrs. Hyuga, 'you must know her… she's in…'

'The Musical Konnections,' finished Kanata looking at Miyu, 'I know…' he said turning back to Mrs. Hyuga.

'She's my sister-in-law's daughter…' said Mrs. Hyuga, 'Miki, Miyu's mum, and her dad left to America for work and they left her with us… she's been living here for nearly a year now…'

'Living here?' asked Kanata suddenly.

'Yes, of course,' replied Mrs. Hyuga, 'didn't Natsume tell you?'

Kanata just looked at the floor with a dazed look and then suddenly with a big warm smile said, 'it's not like he tells me everything, is it?'

Mrs. Hyuga returned the smile stating, 'same here…'

Miyu smiled upon the two and realized that there was something unsaid in that smile of his. She decided not to bother him by asking what it was. So she just said, 'how come you're so early? Natsume never wakes up this early…'

'It was Eriol who fixed the place and time…' replied Kanata, 'Eriol should be here in a minute with Shaoran… and he selected Natsume's place because he never comes early…'

'And by this way, at the least, he'll wake up early…' finished Mrs. Hyuga smiling. Kanata returned the smile by saying, 'but that'll never happen even if the world ends…'

A whistle sounded from the kitchen and Mrs. Hyuga said, 'oh! My gosh! The kettle… why don't you sit in the hall talking to Miyu… I'll get you something to drink… hot chocolate or tea or black coffee?'

'Tea would do, Mrs. Hyuga…' replied Kanata gently and she left with a smile.

'Why don't you sit down,' said Miyu after a long and awkward pause.

Kanata took a seat dropping his knapsack on the couch beside him and Miyu sat down opposite to him in a single couch. They just stared in opposite directions for a while. It was Miyu who long last broke the awkward silence. She looked at him and said cheerfully, 'you were amazing at the preliminaries…'

'Thanks…' said Kanata after a while.

'So, don't you play the guitar?' asked Miyu.

'No… I don't!' said Kanata at once.

'So, what song are you going to perform for the first round?' asked Miyu.

'Sorry miss… but I can't tell you,' said Kanata grimly, 'after all you're still my opponent and…'

He left the sentence hanging. Miyu puffed and pouted her lips and said, 'you sound so much like Natsume… except he's never called me "miss" before…'

'How does he call you then?' asked Kanata.

'He calls me by—' started Miyu but was interrupted by a sharp voice from behind which said, 'Hey! What are you doing with my friend?'

They both turned to see Natsume Hyuga in his blue pajamas walking down the stairs towards the couch. Miyu stood up at once and said, 'you could have just mentioned that you were having practice here too… I invited my friends over for practice too…'

'Eriol isn't here yet?' asked Natsume to Kanata.

Kanata shook his head at the exact instant the telephone rang.

'I'll get it!' said Miyu at once and picked it up saying, 'it's probably Sakura… Hello?'

'Oh…' said Miyu.

After another pause said, 'oh…'

After another one said to Natsume, 'it's for you…'

He gave him a powerful glare and snatched the phone from her saying, 'hello?'

He didn't speak for a whole minute and said into the phone, 'fine… tomorrow…'

He hung up. Kanata raised an eyebrow and Natsume said yawning, 'Eriol's parents arrived today and he won't be able to make it…'

'So, tomorrow?' asked Kanata.

'Yeah, here again…' replied Natsume and made his way up the stairs again, yawning.

The two watched him leave and after a minute Kanata said to Miyu, 'I'd better be leaving too… have to catch up to some sleep…'

Miyu gave him a small smile and as he picked up his bag from the couch, Mrs. Hyuga bustled in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits, 'your tea is here…'

'Not today, Mrs. Hyuga…' said Kanata with a smile, 'practice postponed to tomorrow….'

'The tea isn't going to wait until then…' said Mrs. Hyuga and placed the tray on the table, 'just drink some before you leave…'

'But Mrs. Hyuga,' started Kanata but Miyu stopped him by saying, 'I won't let you leave here until you finish your cup of tea…'

Kanata smirked and said, 'I guess my life is at threat over a cup of tea…'

The other two smiled and Kanata sat down and picked up his cup of tea. 'That's good…' said Mrs. Hyuga and before leaving asked, 'why is the practice postponed again

?'

'Eriol can't make it…' started Kanata only to be interrupted by Mrs. Hyuga who said, 'that's so unlike Eriol…'

'His parents are arriving from London, for a quick visit I guess…' said Kanata.

'Yes, they are working in England, aren't they?' said Mrs. Hyuga, 'how come Eriol is living away from his parents?'

'The same reason your niece is,' said Kanata pointing at Miyu.

Mrs. Hyuga smiled and left the hall and back into the kitchen. After a few minutes of silence with the occasional sip from Kanata, Kanata finally finished his cup.

'I'd better be leaving,' he said placing the cup on the tray.

Miyu smiled and she accompanied him to the door. At the door, she stood by the door when he walked outside adjusting his shoes. After getting ready to leave, he looked up at her and with a small smile said, 'um… see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, of course…' she replied.

He smiled and said, 'bye Miyu…'

'Hey, Kanata…' she called suddenly. He turned to see her fidgeting.

'What is it?' asked Kanata.

Just then, the phone rang from inside. She looked up at him and said, 'one minute…'

Kanata waited there for almost a whole minute when finally she came back flustered. He asked, 'what's wrong?'

'Our practice has been postponed as well… Mikan's grandfather is taken ill…' said Miyu in despair.

There was more silence. And finally Kanata asked, 'you were saying?'

'Oh, yeah!' she exclaimed, 'I heard this awesome amusement park opened in the neighborhood…'

'Fantasy Park?' asked Kanata.

'Yeah!' exclaimed Miyu, 'I asked my friend but they are all kinda busy but now that practice is cancelled… I hope Sakura and Tomoyo will…'

'What's that gotta do with me?' asked Kanata.

'I was wondering whether you could've come with me this evening but now that practice is cancelled…' she started but Kanata cut-across.

'You wanna go?' asked Kanata.

'Yeah, I will manage with my…' started Miyu but Kanata stopped her in mid-sentence. He pulled his knapsack off and pulled out two tickets from one of the zippers. He handed it to Miyu saying, 'One of my classmates work at the Fantasy Park… he gave them to me… you can go with that…'

Miyu took the tickets from Kanata and looked at them. They were drawn for the first day it was opening—today. But Miyu couldn't take them for herself so she said cheerfully,' so meet you at the park in an hour?'

'What?' asked Kanata dumb-struck.

'We're going, right?' asked Miyu.

'We?' asked Kanata.

'Yeah… you are asking me out, aren't you?' asked Miyu mockingly.

Kanata looked at her for a second and said, 'an hour it is…'

He pulled out one of the tickets and left the doorstep leaving a cheerful Miyu unusually silent on the outside and all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Miyu smiled to herself and shaking her head said, 'let's go get ready then, Miyu…'

**End episode 6**

**Now it's time for **

**KAnaTa's KoRneR**

Today's topic: _**Beethoven**_

**Ludwig van Beethoven** (_English_ IPA: /ˈlʊdvɪg væn ˈbeɪtoʊvən/; German pronunciation: ˈluːtvɪç fan ˈbeːthoːfn, December 16, 1770 – March 26, 1827) was a German composer and pianist. He was a crucial figure in the transitional period between the Classical and Romantic eras in Western classical music, and remains one of the most respected and influential composers of all time.

Born in Bonn, then in the Electorate of Cologne (now in modern-day Germany), he moved to Vienna in his early twenties and settled there, studying with Joseph Haydn and quickly gaining a reputation as a virtuoso pianist. Beethoven's hearing gradually deteriorated beginning in his twenties, yet he continued to compose masterpieces, and to conduct and perform, even after he was completely deaf.

Today's quiz: Name the woman to whom Ludwig Van Beethoven was engaged but never married…


	7. Gather at the Fantasy Park

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

This is Kanata Saionji again with another Episode of "Krazzy Konnections". I hope you enjoy this episode with all your heart's content.

**Kanata's Korner** results:

**Answer:** Giulietta Guiccardi

Congrats to Misstruthfully who got the right answer. hey you're so awesome... by far, you got the answers to all my quizzes right.

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story solemnly belongs to someone else. The story is the solemn property of _MK Productions._

**Summary: **A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Story…**

'_What?' asked Kanata dumb-struck._

'_We're going, right?' asked Miyu._

'_We?' asked Kanata._

'_Yeah… you are asking me out, aren't you?' asked Miyu mockingly._

_Kanata looked at her for a second and said, 'an hour it is…'_

**Episode 7**

**Gather at the Fantasy Park**

_The Tetra Date—Part I_

Kanata reached the Fantasy Park within minutes since he left the Hyuga Residence. He leaned one the main walls with his eyes closed, thinking about Miyu and the way she spoke. A small smile crept into his lips but it was at once replaced by a gape for he remembered something that Natsume had told him before.

'_Kanata,' called Natsume pulling Kanata from his own thoughts._

_Kanata looked up at him and Natsume said, 'you want to win right?'_

_Kanata stared right into Natsume's eyes and said firmly, 'we will win and I won't let anyone stop it!'_

Kanata felt uncomfortable at once and he stood straight, looking at nothing in particular. His auburn eyes turned a little blank; so blank that he didn't even notice a blonde who was waving her hand before Kanata. Kanata blinked his eyes twice and he was surprised to see her there, at the entrance to the Fantasy Park, on their first date, half an hour early.

'Kanata?' called Miyu, waving her right hand before his face.

'Hey,' said Kanata blankly, 'you're here early…'

'Well,' said Miyu and Kanata could've sworn that her cheeks colored up a bit, 'you see… I was… hey, wait a minute!'

'What is it?' asked Kanata smirking.

'You are earlier than I am…' said Miyu with her hands at her hips. Kanata turned a little blank and turned towards the Fantasy Park and started to walk. While taking the second step he muttered, 'I don't want to be late on my first date…'

Miyu smiled at his back and jogged to keep up going, 'I can't wait to see what the Park's like…'

Back at the Hyuga residence, Natsume finally awoke with a start. He was scratching his head and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen he went to pick up something to drink. As soon as he entered the kitchen, still in his pajamas, he mother start telling him off.

'You lazybones… what are you doing still in your pajamas?' asked his mother with her hands at her hips and a large tablespoon in her left hand.

'Whatever…' muttered Natsume as he picked up an apple from the table. He took a bite off it just to get another exclamation from his mother.

'Dirty fellow!' shouted his mother, 'you haven't even brushed your teeth yet, have you?'

Natsume scanned the kitchen and asked, 'Where's she?'

'You're changing the subject Natsume Hyuga!' exclaimed his mother threateningly.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and asked again, 'where's she?'

Mrs. Hyuga finally sighed and said, 'her team failed to show up so she's out on…'

But before she could finish the sentence, the doorbell rang and Natsume sat down on one of the chairs to his mother's total disbelief. She looked corny and said in an irritated tone, 'go get that Natsume… can't you see that I'm working?'

Natsume fumed up and started to walk slowly to get to the door. He was wondering why Kanata already left and where Miyu was gone. He took another bite off the apple and before even taking the apple out of his mouth he opened the door to a squeal, 'We made it Miyu!!'

The apple in his mouth fell down with a small thump. Facing him was a girl with long brunette hair which was tied to two pig-tails and a big cheery grin was fixed on her face while her eyes were closed. Natsume at once tried to close the door but the girl stopped him by grabbing the door.

'Hey! What are you doing?' she exclaimed.

She pulled forth the door and opened it wide enough for Natsume to notice that there were two more girls behind the "freaking out" girl. One had long black hair with warm azure eyes and a small smile and another with short brunette hair which was tied to two small pigtails and emerald green eyes. Natsume frowned and scanned his memories as to who these girls were until a voice interrupted from behind him. It was his mother. She had just taken the time to check on her son. After all, Natsume was known to be rude to even his friends.

'You're here!' said Mrs. Hyuga smiling. The girls gave her a questioning look. She pushed away Natsume and let the three girls come in.

'I'm Mrs. Hyuga,' she introduced herself.

'Mrs. Hyuga,' said the cheerful brunette and came forth and asked, 'where's Miyu? We said that we won't make it but grandpa is feeling better now, so we thought—'

'Oh no…' said Mrs. Hyuga, 'but Miyu just stepped out for the day…'

'Oh!' said the three girls in unison and the black-haired asked, 'where to, Mrs. Hyuga?'

'Well…' she started but gasped as she saw the two teenagers who presently walked towards the door. One had neat black hair and azure blue eyes which was staring at the group from behind his wire-rimmed spectacles and the other was a brunette with sleepy auburn eyes.

'Hey Natsume!' shouted the raven-haired boy, 'where's Kanata?'

'Eriol?' gasped Natsume, 'Shaoran?'

Shaoran yawned and asked, 'where's Kanata?'

'He left…' replied Natsume densely, 'back home…'

'Actually…' started Mrs. Hyuga making all the six teenagers turn to look at her.

'Yes?' asked Eriol gently.

'Kanata and Miyu are on a date…' she said smiling, 'to Fantasy Park!'

There was silence for a minute and the next second all that Mrs. Hyuga heard from all the six was, 'WHAT!!'

'Achoo!' Miyu sneezed while sitting on one of the benches in the park. She had been having a sneezing fit for nearly a few minutes that Kanata decided that she should sit down for a while. He was sitting beside her, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

'You sure you're okay?' asked Kanata, concerned.

Miyu nodded and holding a kerchief over her nose mumbled, 'someone's probably thinking about me…'

Kanata raised an eyebrow and asked, 'you believe stuff like that?'

'It's good ain't it?' asked Miyu rubbing her nose.

'It's ridiculo—Achoo!' he finished the sentence with a sneeze.

'Hey!' exclaimed Miyu, 'somebody must be thinking about you as well…'

'There aren't many people, who'll think about me, so… you're obviously wrong,' he said and stood up, throwing the cup into a dustbin.

'Hey, how about your parents?' asked Miyu pouting her lips.

'My dad is probably busy muttering something useless…' said Kanata looking at her with a small smirk.

'How about your mother?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The small smile that had just a few seconds ago occupied his lips disappeared at the mention of his mother. He looked away and said after a whole minute, 'she's dead'.

An almost appalling silence engulfed the two. Miyu didn't dare to speak. She felt she might just hurt him more with her insensitive words. She bit her lip on how best to apologize when he asked, 'so, maybe they must've thought about you, right?'

Miyu looked up at his sudden theory. She looked at her feet and didn't say anything for almost a whole minute. Kanata looked at her with a questioning eyebrow-raise and as soon as she noticed this, she smiled and said, 'they probably have no time to think about me'.

Kanata could swear that her emerald eyes turned a little glassy. So he decided to tackle it the best way he knew.

'Miyu,' he called and asked before getting a reply, 'do you like Japan?'

Miyu looked up at him and without a second thought her lips curled into a wide smile and she started talking, 'Like it? I love Japan! I love my school and my friends and not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga and of course Natsume even though he acts like an irksome brat… and not to mention the band and those three and Tou—'

She stopped it mid-sentence at what had almost escaped her. She turned a little red and started shaking her head. Kanata chuckled and asked, 'Tou…?'

She mumbled something that sounded oddly like 'forget it…' and Kanata just went past it with a smirk and asked, 'what would've happened if you had stayed with your parents? In America?'

Miyu's mile vanished and she turned a little pale and replied, 'I'd probably be forgotten by my parents and…'

'Hey…' he called, 'shall I say it?'

'Eh?' she muttered, question marks forming all over her head.

'I'll tell you what would've happened…' he said and taking a deep breath he started, 'you'd probably have the best closet and dresses, shoes and whatever you might just want… in short, you'll be a spoilt brat…'

Miyu pouted her lips at this point but Kanata merely gave her a small smile and continued, 'your parents would've had too much work to take you out and would feel regretful that they had to drag you into their dreams and make your life miserable and devoid of affection…'

Miyu felt moved. It was as if Kanata had known her all her life. She didn't say anything so he continued looking at her directly in the eyes, 'but now that you're here, you have a family to take care of you and a family overseas to love you and friends to cheer you on and music to make your life more beautiful'.

He stopped and looked at her questioningly and Miyu felt her temperature rise inspite of the little chilly weather. Miyu felt as if she was talking to herself and was glad to hear someone telling her the things that she was telling herself all these days. Everyday she had to assure herself that her parents do love her and they just sent her here so as to make sure that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable or ignored in the States. But almost all the time, a voice in the back just muttered, '_they hate you…. that is the reason why they left you here…'_

_But now, _she thought, _she had someone who made her feel safe._

'Earth to Miyu…' called Kanata waving his hand before her glassy eyes.

Miyu blinked and smiled widely saying, 'you think way too much…'

Kanata smirked and said, 'hey, that's what I do…'

'I'm glad that I'm in Japan…' said Miyu twirling in the spot with her arms wide. Kanata put his hands in his pockets and with a small smile said, 'So am I…'

Even thought it was barely more than a whisper, Miyu caught his last words and stopped her act at once. She looked at him as if searching for something but he turned away at once saying, 'what should we try first, the roller coaster or the haunted house…?'

Miyu winced and said chuckling, 'how about the mini train?'

Kanata looked at her disbelieving and after a few seconds started laughing his head out. Miyu joined in as well. Then, they started walking towards the mini-train talking about random stuff.

'Where could they be?' asked Eriol as soon as they entered the Fantasy Park. By "they", well, you know all the other members of the "Krazzy Musicians" and "Musical Konnections".

Shaoran yawned and said, 'why don't we just leave the two alone…?'

'No!' shouted a selected number and that included, Eriol, Natsume, Mikan and Sakura.

Tomoyo and Shaoran looked at each other and shrugged.

'Ok then, I'll just enjoy the park while you all run along after a lovely couple,' said Shaoran teasingly and turned away lazily.

'Hey, Shaoran,' called Eriol, 'wait up, man…'

'What is it?' asked Shaoran facing Eriol.

'Tell you what…' said Eriol, 'why don't we just split up?'

'For what?' asked Shaoran, 'are we in some kind of a Manga to follow about couples?'

'No…' said Eriol stuttering to find a response, 'we… well we are going to enjoy the park…'

The other three gave him disbelieving looks. But by some miracle, Shaoran bought it.

'Sure!' he exclaimed enthusiastically, 'let's go then…'

He was about to drag Eriol with him when Mikan stopped the two. She extended out her arms and blocked their way. Shaoran raised an eyebrow sleepily and Mikan started loudly, 'why don't we split up into pairs of two… a girl and a boy?'

'Why?' asked Shaoran raising both his eyebrows which were threatening to disappear behind his bushy brunette hair.

'Yeah Mikan,' asked Sakura with a weird smile, 'Why?'

'Well…' said Mikan giving Sakura an evil smile, 'well… one to call out to Miyu when they see her and one to call out to Kanata'.

'But aren't we already over the fact that we're not going to disturb them?' asked Shaoran.

'Well…' started Mikan but Eriol cut-in, 'that's a great idea Sakura'.

'I didn't give any idea,' said Sakura blankly.

'I meant Mikan…' said Eriol and added, 'Ah! This is more difficult than I thought…'

'Just call us by our first names,' said Tomoyo gently.

Eriol looked at her and said smiling, 'right, so who'll be whose partner?'

Shaoran yawned while walking along passing stall after stall without much of a target. The girl beside him, a brunette with small pigtails and emerald green eyes looked beyond anxiety. She felt so alien walking beside him. She tried to stir up conversations but all in vain. She wished that it had been someone else by her side and not this Chinese brunette who kept walking at a faster pace for a person who was almost sleep-walking.

'Um…' she tried again, 'so… Sh—I mean Li…'

'Yeah?' he muttered.

'Well… you play drums right?' she asked, thinking that music was the only common thing between them.

'Yes'—was his reply; nothing more and nothing less—so typical of Shaoran.

'Do you like music?' asked Sakura and at once regretted asking it because of the reply that she received.

'Well, duh… if I didn't like it, why would I waste my time doing it?' he asked.

Sakura sighed and muttered, 'well you don't like walking with me yet you still do it…' and wished that he didn't hear it but unfortunately, he did because he replied, 'Well… when did I ever say that I didn't like walking with you?'

Sakura stopped for a minute and shook her head as if to shake something off. Shaoran, noticing this, asked, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing!' she exclaimed at once, 'where shall we go first?'

'Umm…' said Shaoran thoughtfully, but unable to take it Sakura exclaimed 'Let's go to the Giant Wheel!'

Shaoran suddenly stopped. Sakura not having seen that, stopped a few feet away.

'The Giant Wheel?' asked Shaoran incredulously.

'Yeah… don't you like it?' she asked and it once turned into a grin and she asked, 'you're not afraid of heights are you?'

'Of course not!' exclaimed Shaoran stiffly and started striding towards the Giant wheel. But Sakura could've sworn that his legs trembled a little and he turned a little red. She smiled inwardly and debating as to when he'd give up.

'_I wonder how all the others are getting along…'_ thought Sakura.

'You talk way too much,' muttered a certain raven-haired teen to a pigtailed brunette.

'What did you just say?' asked the brunette threateningly.

'I said that you talk too much,' said Natsume and closed his eyes, turning away, 'Sheesh… not only do I have a loud mouthed partner, and she's deaf too…'

'How dare you say that!' exclaimed Mikan, 'Take that back, NOW!'

'I dare very much,' retorted Natsume flaring up and added, 'and I'm never going to take that back, cause its true!'

'NATSUME HYUGA!' she shouted at him making his eardrums cry in pain.

'Did you hear that?' asked Miyu to Kanata.

Kanata turned and screwed his eyebrows. They were both presently standing in the queue to the "SKY DIVE". He shook his head and said, ' I have no idea..'

'That sounded oddly like Mikan to me,' said Miyu thoughtfully.

'Isn't Mikan the one whose grandfather is taken ill?' he asked.

'Yeah… but…' she started but he looked at her and said, 'what are you worked up about? Just relax your mind for the First Round'.

He smiled and she returned it reluctantly still wondering about her friends. But unknown to both, all of their teammates were right at their side, except a few dozen feet apart.

**To be continued… **

**End episode 7**

**Now it's time for **

**KAnaTa's KoRneR**

_Today's Topic:**Backstreet Boys**(cause i used their song and will continue to use it... so better promote it, right?)_

The **Backstreet Boys** are a Grammy-nominated American pop group. They were the first group launched by fallen boy band mogul Lou Pearlman. They have had 13 Top 40 hits on the Billboard Hot 100 and have approximately sold 100 million records, the best selling boy band of all time, and World's Biggest Money Makers (Concerts and Album Sales) 1997-2005: _#1_ (533.1 million). Two of their albums _Millennium_ and _Backstreet Boys_ are listed #13 and #27 respectively, in the list of 150 Best Selling Albums.

After returning to the music scene in 2005, their sound changed dramatically, incorporating only live instruments (some of which they play themselves) and a more guitar and piano driven pop rock sound. The four-member group consists of Nick Carter, Howie Dorough, Brian Littrell and A. J. McLean. Original member Kevin Richardson left the group on June 23, 2006 to begin a family, but the four-piece refused to rule out a possible return for the singer

**Today's quiz: **

_"Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be youre asking me to feel the things you never show" i_s a line from which of BB's songs?_  
_


	8. Tantrum at the Fantasy Park

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

This is Kanata Saionji again with another Episode of "Krazzy Konnections". I hope you enjoy this episode with all your heart's content.

**Kanata's Korner** results:

**Answer:** "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely…"

Congrats to all those who got the right answer.

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story solemnly belongs to someone else. The story is the solemn property of _MK Productions._

**Summary: **A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Dedication: **This one's for you Akira Kijiyou... Do your exams well... All the Best...

**Story so far… **_Kanata and Miyu are out on a date to the Fantasy Park… Unknown to them, they are being followed by their team members, though Shaoran still believes they were all just having fun at the Park. Well shall we just continue with that tetra Date of the Krazzy Musicians and the Musical Konnections at the Fantasy Park?_

**Episode 8**

**The Tantrum at the Fantasy Park**

_The Tetra Date—Part II_

'Oh my god!' exclaimed Miyu as she got off the Sky Dive. She looked flushed.

'Wow… you were scared for that little ride?' asked Kanata, moving to stand beside her. He had his hands in his pockets so he jerked his head in the direction of the Sky Dive to indicate what he was talking about.

Miyu pouted her lips and with pinkish cheeks said, 'I'm not that brave, Mr. I-am-not-scared-of-anything…'

'You know, I'm scared of a few things…' said Kanata, his smile disappearing for a second. Miyu looked at him curiously. She noticed that his auburn orbs had suddenly gone all serious and tensed. She knew better than to intrude in his thoughts. So she decided to change the subject.

'So, what are you guys gonna play for the first round?' she asked carelessly.

Kanata eyed her placidly and with a raised eyebrow said, 'didn't I already answer that?'

Miyu racked her memories and she remembered what he had said to her back at the Hyuga Residence, '_I can't tell you, after all you're still my opponent and…'_

She looked at Kanata with a small smile and said, 'hey, c'mon tell me… after all we couldn't copy whatever song your guys might play cause you'll be playing an all-guy song and we, an all-girl song…'

He looked at her with a small smirk and said closing his eyes, 'actually we haven't decided yet…'

'What?' asked Miyu her eyebrows reaching for her hair, 'but you acted as though…'

'Yeah… I did do that, didn't I?' said Kanata smirking, though his cheeks seemed to color up a bit. He added, 'actually we were supposed to select a song today… but, you know what happened…'

Miyu gave a small giggle which earned her a reprove glance from Kanata. She apologized by saying, 'well actually, as you guys came second best, we expected you to select the songs way before now…'

Kanata gave her an awkward smile and asked, 'so, how about your team? Selected a song yet?'

Miyu looked thoughtfully at him and with her finger on her chin, said, 'we selected three songs…'

'I don't mean to be rude… but aren't we supposed to sing only one song?' asked Kanata innocently.

Miyu pouted her lips and turning away with her arms crossed said, 'I know that! We were about to select one song from the three today… at least we are way better than your stupid team which never selected even one song…!'

'Ah, excuse me…? Did you just insult my team?' asked Kanata with an eyebrow raised and a small smile.

'Wait a minute…,' said Miyu thoughtfully, 'I think I just did!'

'Joke?' asked Kanata.

'No it wasn't…' retorted Miyu facing him with her arms at her hips.

'I don't like jokes…' stressed Kanata, glaring heavily.

'But it wasn't a joke Saionji…' said Miyu in a sing-song voice.

'You and your team are so troublesome…' Kanata sighed, turning away from her.

'What did you say?' asked Miyu flaring up.

'Well for starters, you and this short brunette haired girl keep bumping into us and make us fall…' said Kanata counting out two fingers.

'Achoo…' Sakura sneezed while standing in the queue to the Giant Wheel.

'You alright?' asked Shaoran in an eerie voice.

'I think someone's talking about me…' said Sakura and noticing the odd way in which Shaoran's legs were a little trembling asked, 'actually, are you alright?'

Shaoran nodded curtly. But then, suddenly, he was overcome by a series of sneezes.

'How dare you call Shaoran a sleepy good-for-nothing lazybones?' stormed Kanata.

'I dare very much,' shouted back Miyu, her emerald eyes fuming with fury.

'Don't shout… you are beginning to sound like that loud-mouthed brunette of your team… what's her name again…?' asked Kanata pushing his right hand into his brunette locks thoughtfully.

'Mikan!' shouted the same brunette haired pigtailed girl, not far from the two arguing couple. She was apparently shouting at a raven-haired teenager with his hands in his pockets.

'How difficult can it be for you to call me Mikan, huh?' asked Mikan pointing an accusing finger at the calm and serene boy, 'why do you keep calling me…'

'Polka-dots…?' he asked with an eyebrow raised, 'cause that's what you're wearing today isn't it?'

'Pervert!' she shouted.

'I didn't do it on purpose… it's your fault for bending to pick up that coin…' he said closing his eyes, 'why don't you think about wearing tights under your pants?'

'Natsume Hyuga!'

'And don't even get me started on him…' said Miyu to Kanata, still in her flared up mode.

'You seriously going to criticize your own cousin?' asked Kanata, sweat dropping. He slipped his hands into his pants and tilted his head a little.

'He's a complete horrendous jerk!' she shouted at Kanata, 'and not to mention he's insensitive and doesn't care about anything… even brushing his teeth before eating… he's… he is…'

'A Perverted Freak!' shouted Mikan at Natsume.

'Hello… I told you… it's not as though I _like_ looking at you, get that?' asked Natsume turning to her. He was inches away from her and the distance between them was the index-finger that Natsume was pointing at her.

'Shut up jerk…' said Mikan puffing.

'You shut up, little girl,' said Natsume.

'You are such a pain,' she said closing her eyes.

'Right back at yah!' said Natsume turning away.

'Thank you very much,' said Mikan with a smile and moved away from him in trot.

Natsume stood there for a moment and the next second tried to move in the opposite direction but then as soon as he turned, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Mikan standing there. She was flushed and looked extremely cheerful. Confusion would've been an understatement for Natsume at that point.

'What's wrong?' was all that escaped his lips at her sudden reappearance.

'They're there!' she whispered and with that she pulled his towards the direction that she had earlier took whilst moving away from him.

'Who?' asked Natsume but his sentence was half cut by whom he saw. And of course what he heard.

'And don't you even get me started on this Hiragiizawa, your team leader,' Miyu was shouting at a slowly retreating Kanata. The look on Kanata's face told Natsume clearly how much he was deriding every second of her tantrum.

Not far from them, Eriol stopped in his tracks. The raven haired walking beside him also stopped. Her azure eyes gave him a questioning look. He turned to face her and asked, 'say Tomoyo, did you hear someone calling me?'

She looked up in the sky and screwed her ear, though not literally, tending to hear a particular name over all the screams and squeals and the music and the sounds protruding from the park. After a few seconds she smiled at him and said, 'I think it's Miyu…'

'Huh?' he gaped, 'why would Miyu be talking about me?'

After a moment's thought, Tomoyo said, 'Kanata is with her after all… my guess is that something went wrong between them and they are probably cursing each other's teammates…'

'I strongly doubt that…' said Eriol, 'but we have to find them then… which direction did you hear her voice again?'

Tomoyo closed her eyes yet again and after a second said pointing to her right, 'this way!'

'You have some nerve talking about my friend like that!' exclaimed Kanata.

Miyu rolled her eyes and said, 'Please… what are you going to do about it?'

Kanata glared at her. So did Natsume, though at a safe distance like twelve meters away, sitting behind a bush with Mikan. He was tensed and frustrated and not to mention itchy by the fact they were sitting so close to a thorny bush.

'Why are we hiding?' asked a brunette Chinese to a brunette haired, pigtailed girl, as they ducked behind a bench over looking a blonde girl and a brunette shouting at each other.

'We don't want to catch their attention, do we?' asked Sakura reasonably in a low whisper.

'Why are you whispering?' asked Shaoran also in a low whisper.

Sakura's head slopped a little and she sweat dropped at his innocence. Recovering fast, she said with a forced smile, 'well… why don't we surprise them?'

Shaoran remained thoughtful for a moment and after awhile said, 'I'm not so sure… Kanata gets really ticked off whenever we try to surprise him…'

'I do not!' shouted Kanata at the emerald eyed blonde, 'I'm not a liar!'

'You are so!' retorted Miyu with her head high and her face turned away with her eyes closed.

'So not!' shouted Kanata.

'Liar, liar, pants on fire!' sang Miyu.

'So childish!' accused Kanata with a small smirk.

'I am not!' retorted Miyu flaring up at once.

'Who do you think is going to win?' asked Eriol munching some pop corn while sitting alongside a few other spectators.

'I bet it's the girl…' muttered the middle aged man sitting beside Eriol.

Tomoyo leaned from behind the bench and with a friendly pat on Eriol's head said, 'stop saying stuff like that… Miyu already has a quick temper…'

'Oh… if you call Miyu's temper quick,' said Eriol with his eyes closed, 'then, we can safely define Kanata's as spontaneous'.

Natsume yawned and said to the girl by his side, 'I'm going to stop them…' With that he got up but Mikan pulled him right back down and said, 'shh… this is pretty interesting…'

'Interesting…?' asked Natsume disbelievingly, 'I'd say it was completely off the shell…'

'You are so dumb,' said Mikan, her eyes fixed on the arguing couple.

'What did you just call me?' asked Natsume, flaring up at once.

'I said you were dumb…' said Mikan and imitating his cold voice said, '_Jeez… not only are you dumb… you are deaf as well…'_

'You are so going to regret saying that to me…' said Natsume and he got up at once.

'Oh… I don't think I'll ever regret saying the truth…' said Mikan smiling.

'You are…' started Natsume but another male voice finished his sentence.

'So busted…'

The two turned to see Kanata and Miyu standing over them with anger evident in their faces. Well, who wouldn't get angry if you followed them on their first date…?

'What on earth are you two doing here?' shouted Miyu at the two. Mikan cowered behind Natsume at once. He looked back at her coolly and pushing his hands into his pockets shifted his gaze to Kanata.

'Funny, I was thinking of asking you the same question…' he said staring coldly at Kanata. Kanata looked back at him and closing his eyes with a small smirk he asked, 'so where are the others Hyuga?'

'Whoops…' gasped Sakura and asked, 'how did he know that we might be here as well…?'

But Shaoran who was evidently paying no attention to what she was saying, got up and shouted at Kanata waving his hands, 'We are right here Kanata!'

'Li!' exclaimed Sakura and tried to pull him back before Kanata or Miyu noticed them, but it was way too late. They both turned to the sound and Kanata's eyes turned sharper.

'C'mon,' said Shaoran to Sakura and pulled her towards the four. As soon as they reached the four, Kanata was the first to speak.

'Where's that leader of ours?' he asked innocently to Shaoran knowing that he would easily answer. Shaoran raised an eyebrow and said, 'I don't know… we kinda split up…'

'Gotta go…' said Eriol slowly and tried moving from the bench but unfortunately, it was Shaoran who caught sight of him first.

'Hey Eriol!' he shouted at the retreating raven-haired, 'Kanata's here! You told me we have to find him, right!!'

Eriol gave a forced smile and he and Tomoyo walked towards the six. Tomoyo was silently giggling at the evident fear in Eriol's eyes. She never expected him to be afraid of Kanata. She always saw the opposite that seeing Eriol like this made her giggle.

'Stop giggling,' said Eriol through clenched teeth.

'Sorry,' Tomoyo apologized, stuffing her giggles.

As soon as all the team members of the Krazzy Musicians and Musical Konnections were assembled around Kanata and Miyu, Kanata began. But to everyone's surprise a small smirk ran across his lips.

'What are you guys doing here?' asked Kanata with an evil glint in his eyes.

'Well….' Started Eriol, trying to think up of an excuse but Natsume was the one who finished it.

'We were trying to find you of course,' he said folding his arms, 'we had practice today and you have to run of on a date with a silly little girl…'

'Why you,' started Miyu and tried to punch him, if it were not for Kanata who caught her just before she plunged towards Natsume.

'I thought that the practice was cancelled,' pointed out Kanata looking at Eriol, 'you said that your parents arrived from London…'

'Actually they left early for a meeting at Tokyo,' said Eriol.

'Right…' said Kanata, 'ok then let's go back home and begin practicing'.

'What?' asked almost everyone there, including Miyu.

'That's why all of you came here right?' asked Kanata turning to all the guys.

Eriol nodded his head curtly while Shaoran gave him a confused look and Natsume remained serene as ever. Kanata smirked and said, 'let's go guys…'

'Yeah…' said Eriol uncertainly and turned to move but Miyu stopped all of them.

'Where do you think all of you are going?' she asked.

'Back home,' tried Natsume.

Miyu's emerald eyes started burning with fury. She looked at them all and began her so called "tantrum".

'How dare all of you try to spy on me?' she shouted. The now-ready to leave audience of Kanata and Miyu's quarrel stayed back to listen to her once again started outburst.

'Actually, they tried to spy on both of us,' corrected Kanata.

'And you…' she exclaimed, 'how dare you leave in the middle without even giving them a piece of your mind? Are you that dense? Man… I can't believe I even came out here with such an insensitive jerk… you were just about to leave me just like that!'

'Hello… you were planning to go out with your team mates in the first place,' he pointed out, 'now that they are here… I thought that you'd probably have a greater time with them… sorry for being thoughtful'.

'Thoughtful indeed,' snapped Miyu throwing all her fury at him, 'if you were more thoughtful you'd have realized that I came here with you and not them…!'

'But you—' started Kanata in a raised tone but Miyu shot back at once.

'Lower your tone now!' she exclaimed, 'how dare you raise your tone up to me? After all you've done you have no right to talk to me like that!'

'Oh really?' he asked mockingly, 'you are the one who made both of us look like a laughing stock in the middle of the amusement park…'

'How dare you…'

And this went on for almost another half an hour.

'When do you think that they'll realize that we're here?' asked Shaoran yawning.

'Not till tomorrow,' guessed Sakura.

'That was my guess to,' agreed Eriol nodding his head.

There was a minute's silence.

'Wanna go on the Roller Coaster?' asked Mikan suddenly.

'Of course!' exclaimed Sakura clapping her hands.

'Seeing as we're here, let us as well enjoy ourselves…' said Tomoyo.

'Hey, maybe we should call them as well,' suggested Shaoran pointing at the arguing couple.

'If you wanna get killed by both their wraths then, suit yourself!' said Natsume and he started walking towards the direction of the Roller Coaster.

They all followed them and after a second thought Shaoran joined them too with a small, 'Hey wait for me guys!'

A few minutes after they were gone, Kanata and Miyu were still in the middle of the argument when—

'Sh…' said Kanata and held his palm in front of her mouth and looked at the retreating backs of their friends.

'I'm not done with you yet,' said Miyu heatedly.

'Wanna go into the Haunted House?' asked Kanata suddenly. He was smiling and was holding his hand out for her to take.

'Huh?' was all that escaped Miyu's lips.

'You do wanna finish this date without interruption, right?' asked Kanata with a raised eyebrow, 'then let's go already… we haven't got all day, you know…'

Miyu stopped to think and realized what it was all about and the next second, her lips broke into a huge smile and she grabbed hold of Kanata's hand.

'Let's go…' she said and pulled him towards the entrance to the Haunted House.

Kanata smiled and followed her lead to the next ride with his heart light.

**End episode 8**

**Now it's time for **

**KAnaTa's KoRneR**

_Today's Topic: _**Roller Coasters**

The **roller coaster** is a popular amusement ride developed for amusement parks and modern theme parks. LaMarcus Adna Thompson patented the first roller coaster on January 20, 1885. In essence a specialized railroad system, a roller coaster consists of a track that rises in designed patterns, sometimes with one or more _inversions_ (such as vertical loops) that turn the rider briefly upside down. The track does not necessarily have to be a complete circuit, as shuttle roller coasters exhibit. Most roller coasters have multiple cars in which passengers sit and are restrained. An entire set of cars hooked together is called a train. Some roller coasters, notably Wild Mouse roller coasters, run with single cars.

**Time for Today's Quiz: **_What are the two main types of Roller Coasters?  
_

_Answer in the Next Episode of_

**Krazzy Konnections**


	9. Freestyle Round:MK

'So… that's it

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

This is Kanata Saionji again with another Episode of "Krazzy Konnections". I hope you enjoy this episode with all your heart's content.

**Kanata's KoRneR** results:

**Answer:** Steel and Wooden Roller Coasters…

Congrats to all those who got the right answer.

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story solemnly belongs to someone else. The story is the solemn property of _MK Productions._

**Summary: **A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Story…**

'So… that's it!,' said a blonde, her hair shining in the golden light of the evening sun setting behind the hills, 'that's how I landed up here, in Heiomachi—in The Hyuga Residence!'

The brunette walking beside her slowly nodded his head, deep in thought. He was wearing a knapsack across his chest which he kept tugging at from time to time. His hair moved slowly with the wind and the two were walking along a deserted lane. They looked tired and out of energy but definitely happy. They had genuine smiles on their faces. The blonde looked like she was having fun every second and the brunette looked as if he was the luckiest man alive.

'So, Kanata,' said the blonde, 'what was your middle-school like—any girl friends?'

Kanata gave a small smile bending his head and said looking at her, 'Not really, Miyu… I'm waiting for the right girl…'

'Ooh…' she said smiling, 'soul-mate?'

Kanata looked thoughtful for a while and then said with a shy grin, 'kinda, yeah…'

'Ok…' said Miyu smiling cheerfully, 'what should she be like?'

'Hmm…' wondered Kanata crossing his arms across his chest and after they crossed a street said, 'she…' and then looking at her continued, 'she should be…'

'Should be?' asked Miyu.

'She should be…' he said and suddenly stopping said hurriedly, 'she should be closer to my home… else, I have to drop her off and go back to my place… which for the record has the longest staircase in the whole of Heiomachi'.

'Huh?' asked Miyu smiling.

'You're home…' said Kanata pointing at the house at the gates to which he had stopped. Miyu looked at the place and let out a small laugh. She neared the gates and opening it turned to Kanata.

'Today was awesome, Kanata,' she said and waving her had in goodbye started moving towards the door to the place. Kanata waved his hand lightly and looking at her moving towards the house thought, _'If you turn now, then I don't care how distant your place is, I don't mind dropping you off… Turn…'_

She kept moving and as she was halfway to the door Kanata thought again, '_turn'_

She didn't. Kanata almost gave up hope. But right before she was about to open the door, he thought, '_Please turn, Miyu…'_

Miyu turned. Kanata's heart missed a beat at the wide and warm smile that she was giving him that very second. Before he could even return the smile, she rushed to him. She stopped inches away from him and smiled.

'What is it?' blurted Kanata.

Miyu smiled and placing her right hand lightly on his left cheek, she leaned forward and kissed his right. She withdrew at once and blushing like mad said in an odd husky voice, 'Thanks for the awesome date, Kanata… hope this won't be the last one'.

With that, she hurried away, her blonde hair dancing graciously with the wind. After she disappeared behind the door, a smile crept onto Kanata's face and with one eyebrow raised and looking at the place she previously stood, he said in a warm voice, 'I'll make sure of that…'

**Episode 9**

**The Freestyle Round **

'This is the most ridiculous outfit ever Eriol!' screeched a brunette looking at himself in a mirror in a small dressing room. He was wearing a light blue shirt over which he had an all-button-up formal suit and a matching tie and navy blue pants. He looked like he was the best man for a wedding or something. He turned around with light speckles of red in his cheeks and looked at the state his teammates were in. all the other three were wearing the same kind of outfit except in either lighter or darker shades of blue.

'I don't like ties, man…' wailed Shaoran pulling his tie forward to Eriol.

Eriol adjusted his specs with a slight cough and said, 'we have to look good for the first round guys… we can't afford to loose just cause we weren't in out right outfits…'

'And you call this a right outfit for the song we are going to sing now?' asked Kanata with an eyebrow raised. He had his hands at his hips and he looked at Eriol with such a cold glare that even Natsume looked up from his seat.

'What can we do now?' asked Natsume calmly, 'he already bought it… we can't do anything now'.

Kanata looked thoughtful for a moment. Then suddenly, there was a knock at their door. Eriol looked at his teammates desperately and moved towards the door in the small room. From the door, he looked back at his teammates and the team's greenroom. The room was slightly small with a full-length dressing mirror, four chairs, and a dressing table with another mirror. In one of the seats was sitting Natsume with his guitar—he didn't place it with the Shaoran's drums and Eriol's keyboard near the performing stage. The stage that they are going to performing their first show in front of the three main judges and all the other competitors—after all they will be the last to perform.

Eriol sighed and pulled open the door to see a beautiful young girl in her early teens with long brunette hair which was tied to pigtails. She was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. As soon as she laid her eyes on Eriol, she burst out laughing.

'What are you wearing?' she managed to ask between her laughs. Eriol shrugged and at this point, she peered over him and seeing the other three boys—two of the brunettes, red as a tomato—staring at her wearing the same kind of outfit. She rolled down laughing her head off.

'What's so funny?' asked Natsume getting up from his chair and moving towards her threateningly. She got to her feat and controlling herself, said, 'you guys are… this is a band competition… you're supposed to be dressed like… like…'

'Like we were teenagers, right?' asked Kanata, 'and not like people getting ready for a … for a …'

'A wedding?' asked Shaoran pulling his tie up to his nose.

'Exactly,' said Mikan and getting into the room, she reached Natsume first and pulled out his tie.

'What are you doing?' asked Natsume and Eriol in chorus.

'Getting your outfits right,' said Mikan with her eyes on his shirt. She opened all the buttons of the suit and pulled out the blue shirt he was wearing inside. She opened two of the buttons on the top of his shirt and at last, as a final touch messed up his hair. She gave a confused Eriol a huge smile and turned to see Natsume staring at her transfixed. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and asked, 'what?'

Kanata smiled at Natsume's sudden blank look and moved to him and grabbing his hand, removed the buttons to the cuffs of his wrists. Then, leaning closer to his ear said in a sly voice, 'take a picture… it'll last longer'.

Natsume looked at him at once and said, 'whatever…' and left to the far end of the room pulling his guitar and the chair he previously occupied with him. Kanata and Eriol looked between Natsume and Mikan and catching each others eyes' grinned. Kanata turned to Mikan.

'Thanks for that Mikan… you are truly my wardrobe angel' said Kanata making the brunette blush to the tips of her hair and asked while removing the buttons to his suit, 'so, what brings you here?'

'Oh, yeah,' she jumped, 'the comb in our room kinda broke…'

'Tell the truth, little girl,' said Natsume, 'you broke it, didn't you?'

Mikan flushed and said turning, 'if you're going to talk like that, I'll just ask somebody else'.

'Wai-wait!' said Kanata and Shaoran got a comb from the dressing table and handed it to the brunette girl. She gave all the other three a smile and shoved a death glare at Natsume who returned the same with more potency. She left with a small bow.

Mikan, after leaving the boys, turned a corridor, and opened the door, with a tag in front saying, "The Musical Konnections". She entered the room which was identical to the room which she had currently left and turned to see her three teammates. Miyu came up front to Mikan her blonde hair moving slightly and asked, 'got the comb?'

'Yeah…' replied Mikan cheerfully and handed her the comb. After a quick scan, she exclaimed, 'you guys changed without me!' Indeed, they had. All three were wearing casual jeans with decorations in every style you could think of and a jean shirt over a white T-shirt which had a different saying in every girl. Miyu who was standing in the front of the mirror, brushing her beautiful long blonde hair said with a small smile, 'c'mon Mikan… you took way too much time… we had to get ready, right?'

Mikan bent her head in a sad tone. Tomoyo who looked all graceful even in such western clothes, came forward and with her hands on Mikan's shoulder said with a smile, 'I'll fix your hair… what do you say Mikan?' Mikan brightened up at once. Sakura who was already fully ready, with her clothes in place and a small leather-pink cap on her head, tilted sideways, jumped up and said, 'we'll rock this tournament, right guys?'

'Of course,' came Tomoyo's gentle reply.

'Aye aye captain!' shouted Mikan, saluting Tomoyo.

Miyu smiled and said, 'let's just do our best and hope we win… which, by the way, we will…'

Kanata heaved a huge sigh. The four members of the KM team were currently seated in the last row of the enormous auditorium in which the first round to the Band Competition was to be held. The auditorium was almost empty seeing as the round hasn't begun yet. He was shocked at first when he heard that there will be audience, apart from the performed and yet to perform contestants, seated at the chairs to watch them perform.

'What do you mean audience?' was Kanata's first reaction to the sudden pronouncement. It had been Eriol who had had the misfortune of informing him. In the end, Eriol wiping his almost broken spectacles clean had calmed Kanata and had brought him with the sleeping brunette and the cold Natsume to the end of the auditorium at the last row, where the contestants were asked to sit till their chance. The first four teams to perform before break were at the back stage. The break will start at twelve, the program to start at eleven, and the break will be for fifteen minutes during which the first already performed four will take the audience chairs and the remaining four bands will be at the back stage ready to perform.

Kanata looked at his watch. It was five minutes to eleven and the auditorium was only half-filled. He looked over at his teammates and saw two of them fast asleep. The nerve near his temple twitched madly. He tried to calm down and then, started counting 1 to 5. He opened his eyes, to see a sudden illumination on the stage and a beautiful young woman in her teens walked onto the stage wearing a long light pink dress which reached up to her toes and perfectly matched her pinkish flowing hair. Her purple eyes glinted in the light and Kanata remembered her from the inauguration meeting or whatever they called it. It was the famous model of Heiomachi—Christine Hanakamachi. And then, a handsome young blonde with enticing azure blue eyes walked and stood beside her.

'Welcome…' said Christine, 'welcome to another Teenage Band Competition between the two neighboring towns—Heiomachi and Tomoeda'.

'I'm Nozomu Hikarigaoka,' said the blonde and with a wink added, 'and this stunning young lady is Ms. Christine Hanakamachi…'

'And we'll be the anchors for this contest from now till the end…' said Chris with a small smile.

There was a scattered but quite a loud applause. The two grinned at each other and Chris continued, 'now, let me introduce you, to the three judges for the contest… first, Ms. Fancy Lala, the most beautiful and gorgeous models in the whole of Japan, who has taken the time to judge our show…'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­Natsume stiffened. He gave Eriol a raised eyebrow and asked, 'Fancy _Lala_? What kind of a name is that?'

Eriol remained thoughtful for a while and then said, 'I think she is the new model who suddenly rushed to the top… I think she's only a year or two older than us…'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Apparently the three judges were seated facing the stage cause the next minute a gentle and shy voice spoke, 'I'm glad to be here… but I'm not even sure whether I'm good enough to actually judge others… I hope to de my best, however…'

'That's wonderful Ms. Lala…' said Nozomu smiling and said, 'and the next judge with us is the most talented and handsome Mr. Seisuke Kanou, the most fantastic guitarist that the country might have seen…'

'I'd better not say anything now,' said Mr. Kanou, the Krazzy Musicians presumed, for the voice came from the front, 'I'll save it when I judge…'

Nozomu and Chris gave him a small smile and Chris said, 'and now for our third judge… let us hear it for Ms. Kaho Mizuki, the top most prestigious fashion designer of the country, double critics award winner for the best costumes for the movie "Gakuen Hikuru" and for many other movies the list of which is nearly two pages…'

'We'll just rush over to the actual contest guys…' came Mizuki's calm and warm voice, 'we're already running late…'

The two smiled at her and spreading a little Chris said, 'first on stage is a band from Tomoeda, "The White Roses", a band of four with a majority of boys and a beautiful young girl as their lead singer…'

'Shall we have the White Roses on stage please?' shouted Nozomu and the lights went out. Within minutes, the lights were on in four different places, at a keyboard, at a guitar lying over a sound system and two empty mics. Then came four people on stage—three boys in their mid-teens, one of them carrying a trumpet, and one beautiful girl of the same age with long purple hair. Two of the boys, the one with the trumpet and the one who presently sat behind the keyboard had different shades of greenish hair and the one who took over the keyboard had light blue hair and a serene look in his face. The girl looked calm and cheerful with a warm smile.

'Weird tastes in hair coloring, don't you think?' asked Kanata into Eriol's ears for which the latter gave a shrug.

Meanwhile, at the backstage, the girls were having an ever harder time. They were trying hard not to panic for it was them up next.

'I'm scared,' wailed Sakura and was in the verge of tears. True, they have never performed on stage like this before but there should always be a first time. Tomoyo reached for the scared brunette and gave her a warm hug and said, 'everything's going to fine…'

'I hope so,' said Miyu tugging the white leather cap titled on her head and wished there was a way to get over with this quickly.

Mikan was peering over the screen to catch the performance of their preceding team. Then nearly five minutes of waiting and watching, a loud round of applause passed and the White Roses had finished their take. They heard the next sentences of the anchors in horror.

'That was an absolutely awesome performance and some absolutely awesome marks, don't you think Chris?' came Nozomu's voice.

'9-9-8 isn't what I'd call some simple marks…' said Chris with a small giggle.

Mikan gulped, '9-9-8?'

'Well… for our next performance, can we have the Musical Konnections from Heiomachi, the only all-girls band in the Competition… let's have the four beautiful girls on stage please…' announced Nozomu cheerfully.

Miyu and Sakura gulped while Mikan turned to stone. Tomoyo nervously nudged the three and the four awkwardly started to move onto the stage. The auditorium suddenly went silent. The three girls turned red at the sudden stoppage in the applause—but since the band was barely known to anybody, none stopped to cheer them on, except—

'GO GIRLS!! YOU CAN DO IT!!'

The four girls looked up at the farther end of the auditorium to see four boys standing up cheering the four on—though one of the boys, a particular raven haired one was pulled up by a brunette. The girls smiled and took their places, Mikan behind the drums, Sakura behind the keyboard, Miyu with the guitar over her head and Tomoyo gracefully in front of the mic.

'GO FOR IT MUSICAL KONNECTIONS!!'

Everybody else in the auditorium gave the four boys an odd look. The flushed up teens took their seats obediently ruffling their hairs. They looked up just in time to see Tomoyo get the mic off the stand and with it in her hands and with a quick glance around the four started in chorus:

_The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one_

Tomoyo then began her solo:__

I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that Oh no

It's not the things you do  
To try and hurt me so  
But it's the way you do the things  
You do to me  


_I'm not the kinda girl  
who gives up just like that  
Oh no_

The girls started in chorus:__

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one

_  
number one  
number one_

Every girl wants  
You to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one

number one  
number one

Everytime that I get the feeling  
You give me something to believe in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure 

Eriol looked dumbstruck at every one of the singer's movements.__

Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one

Everytime that I get the feeling  
You give me something to believe in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I don't believe that I want it to be  
But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure

And the four finished to a tremendous applause the loudest of which was from the four dumbstruck teenagers who were seated right at the back of the auditorium.

**To be continued….**

**KAnaTa's KoRneR**

_Today's Topic: Tide is high_

_This song is the remix by Atomic Kitchen by an older version of the same song. The remix is also portrayed as the opening song for the movie "Lizzie McGuire—the Movie" _

Now, for today's question_: name the artist who wrote "Tide is High"._

Hear the song… it's a pretty lovely one… you can probably catch it at Youtube… The boys' will be up next week….


	10. Freestyle Round:KM

Extra Characters:

**Krazzy Konnections**

**Author's Note:**

This is Kanata Saionji again with another Episode of **"Krazzy Konnections".** I hope you enjoy this episode with all your heart's content.

**Disclaimer**: Everything except the story solemnly belongs to someone else. The story is the solemn property of _MK Productions. _"Play My Music!" is the sole property of the Jonas Brothers which is about to be released in their "CAMP ROCK"

**Summary: **A Band Competition brings an all-girls' band and an all-boys' band together in more than one way. The trials and tribulations that the two bands face both in the competition and in their romance form the rest of the story. An all-new-world opens up for all of them, bringing their friendship together more close.

**Extra Characters:**

Fancy Lala….** Fancy Lala**

Kanou Seisuke**… Hungry heart**

Kahoko Hino**… L'Cardo D'Oro Primo Passo**

**Story…**

**Episode 10**

**The Freestyle Round II**

'That was one awesome performance!' exclaimed a blonde walking onto the stage and standing to the right Tomoyo, with a mic in his hand. A pink-haired, the other hostess for the contest, came from the other side and while the other three girls stood beside Tomoyo, she took the left to Mikan who was standing the farthest from the band's lead singer.

'I have to agree too, Nozomu…' said the second hostess cheerfully and turning to the girls said, 'you showed all of us what girl-power means…' All the girls, with the exception of Tomoyo who just smiled, turned a deep crimson.

So, shall we have their points, honorable judges?' asked Nozomu pushing his free hand into his gorgeous blonde hair, his azure eyes twinkling in the process. The girls finally looked down at the three judges. As they have already seen Ms. Mizuki (at their meeting and of course at the preliminaries), that left the two other judges.

Fancy Lala turned out to be a beautiful young damsel of sixteen who had short bluish hair and auburn eyes. She had a warm smile on and was cheering the band. She seemed an easy person which was unbelievable seeing the profession that she has chosen.

Next, it is Mr. Kanou Seisuke. He was a handsome young man, probably twenty or twenty-one, who had dark black hair and sharp crimson eyes. He was looking at the four girls placidly and nothing could be read from that expression that he sported at that moment.

'Ms. Lala, if you please?' asked Christine, bowing a little.

Lala looked at the four girls. She gave them a huge smile and asked through the mic fixed to the judges' table, 'you girls were awesome… when I heard that it was first time, I was kinda worried that the only all-girls' band are filled with starters… but as Chris said, you four really showed what girl-power is…'

With that she pushed a button on her table and a chime sounded and Nozomu said smiling, 'nine… not bad, girls…'

The four girls exchanged cheerful looks and muttered 'thanks,' and bowed to the teen model. Next everybody turned to Kanou Seisuke.

'Mr. Kanou, your scores?' asked Nozomu raising his eyebrows with a smile.

Kanou bent a little and asked through the mic, 'so, an all-girls' band… that's the first ever, don't you think?' he directed the question to Mizuki, who reluctantly nodded. Kanou turned to the girls again and said, 'you were not bad but all four of you have certain things that you have to improve on…'

With that, he pushed a button and another chime sounded and Christine said, 'Eight…..'

'Ms. Mizuki?'

'My score is…,' a chime and then, 'seven…'

'9-8-7,' repeated Nozomu, his voice booming in the auditorium, 'give it up guys… for the "Musical Konnections"…'

A round of applause erupted and the four girls bowed and left for the back stage smiling. As soon as they reached it, Mikan's smile vanished to be replaced by a frown, indicating, she was actually counting the total of their total.

'Nine plus eight plus seven…' she counted off her fingers, 'that would be…'

'Twenty-four,' completed Miyu. She looked a little worried. Sakura saw this and placing her hand gently on the blonde's shoulder said, 'c'mon… let's go the seats and see how the others perform…'

Miyu looked at her uncertainly and then Tomoyo voiced her thoughts, 'it's better if we just get out of the auditorium for a while…'

**OxO**

'Where are you going Natsume?' asked Kanata as the raven haired tried to move out of their chairs.

'Hn,' he started and muttered, getting out of the row, 'who would wanna watch this dumb stuff?'

Kanata looked at the stage and thought that the current performance wasn't that bad. The performers were just pretty anxious and tensed by the way that they missed a lot of beats and a few tones. He did hate it when people do something like that. But Natsume, he doesn't hate people like that… he _despises _the whole lot.

Kanata turned either side and saw Eriol intently listening to every comment that the judges gave and every note that their opponents missed and was surprised to see that he was busy noting them all down. He turned the other way and saw Shaoran peacefully (by that I mean, snoring peacefully) sleeping, spread over both his and Natsume's empty seat.

Deciding for the better, Kanata got off of his seat as well and traced Natsume's steps out of the auditorium. His steps echoed inside his head and he started to mutter under his breath the lyrics to the song which they were about to perform in about an hour or so.

'_I can hear it everyday, every night_,' he muttered under his breath, his eyes closed and his hands in his front pockets, and tapping his fingers with every note, _'It's the one thing on my mind'_

He opened his eyes and saw a small vending machine at the farthest end. He looked back and saw that the auditorium was an enormous one; after all it was the Heiomachi Main Hall. It was situated a little nearer to the temple so he could catch glimpses of the battered old building at the top of the hill to the north.

He turned his gaze back to the vending machine which had a bench near it. Thinking he could get something to drink and practice his song, he started walking towards the machine. After reaching it, he sung, _'There might never be a sign, No flashing neon light…' _and pulling out a 100 yen coin from his pocket, continued, '_Telling me to make my move…'_

Then a voice from behind said, 'how about grape?'

Kanata almost dropped his coin in shock. He turned to see an emerald eyed blonde smiling at him. He smirked and dropping the coin into the vending machine, got out a grape Ponta and said to her, 'I was going to select that, anyway…'

She raised her eyebrows and asked, 'then why say "_No flashing neon light… telling me to make my move…"… _what was that about?'

Kanata turned a little red and said, 'it was just a song that I heard yesterday…' He sipped his Ponta and added, 'what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be backstage?'

Miyu hung her head a little and muttered almost inaudibly, 'well… our scores… they were…'

Kanata bent his head a little to see her face and catching her eye said smiling, 'well, yes… you girls were terrible… but you should've heard the next performers… they were so scared that I was surprised that neither of them wet their pants…'

Miyu giggled a little and said, 'well, wouldn't you be scared if asked to perform onstage for the first time in your life…?'

'Well, kinda yeah…' said Kanata sipping the Ponta and looking up at the clouds, thoughtfully, said, 'I don't actually remember… maybe I did… after all, it's been nearly four years since my first performance onstage…'

'Four years?' asked Miyu surprised, 'what were you performing?'

Kanata looked into her eyes and her emerald suddenly seemed azure to him.

He then heard a childish girl voice say, _'come and sing with me Kanata!'_

He blinked once and turning away from Miyu said in an uncertain voice, 'you know… just the usual…'

With that, he emptied his Ponta and muttered, 'I have to go… I have—I have to find Natsume…'

And he left.

**OxO**

Natsume was peacefully lying down beside a huge cherry-blossom tree to the back of the auditorium. He closed his eyes slowly and allowed his mind to drift. He had had such a bad day that the only way of consoling himself was some sleep. A bad day—that was never in the dictionary of Natsume Hyuga. Then, what happened that made this particular day a bad day? Isn't it obvious?

'That silly little girl!' exclaimed Natsume in a low whisper opening his eyes, 'why does she keep popping into my mind?'

He tried to drift to sleep again but then suddenly inside his mind emerged a brunette with long pig-tails and auburn eyes. She smiled at him cheerfully and said, 'Hey Natsume!'

Natsume opened his eyes suddenly because the words were too heavy to have been a dream. Then, as always, he was right. Right over his face, the same girl as in his dream, was leaning over him with the same grin and the same warm auburn eyes.

'What are you doing here, you little girl!' he muttered, moving to a sitting position with his shoulder leaned against the tree's majestic trunk. He closed his eyes and wished that the girl would leave. But a tiny portion of his heart wanted to hear her reply. And the latter obviously won.

'Miyu was a little depressed,' she said and Natsume felt something brush his right shoulder and then her voice sounded to his right, 'so, Tomoyo suggested some fresh air…'

Natsume opened his eyes to see her sitting beside him, leaning her shoulders to the tree as well. She was gazing up at the clouds, visible through the gaps between various branches of the trees. She sighed.

'I hope that the Musical Konnections doesn't get eliminated in this round…' she said still looking at the sky.

Natsume looked at her and was lost for words. Well, maybe that's true to Natsume every time seeing as he rarely ever does respond to comments or expressions. He looked at her a little relaxed and then suddenly he heard Kanata's voice inside his head:

'_Take a picture… it'll last longer…'_

Natsume got up from the place at once. And from Natsume's dictionary, "at once" means, slowly and placidly, never giving anyone the doubt that he was running away from something or someone. As always, Mikan got up from her place as well and looked at Natsume questioningly.

'What happened, Natsume?' she asked.

But he was spared the answer (like he was going to give any), by Kanata who had just turned up there. He looked from Natsume to Mikan and then smirking turned away and said in a mock-apology, 'I'm so sorry… did I interrupt something important?'

'Shut up,' muttered Natsume and started walking towards the auditorium. Kanata shrugged his shoulders and with a last smile to Mikan, left her and caught up with Natsume just in time to tease him again.

'Got that picture, did you?' he asked pushing his hands into his pant front packets. Natsume had only one of his hands into his pant front pockets. The two looked a real pair of twins except that they looked different. They both were of the same height, similar built and the same eyes. And they were holding themselves the same way as well—composed and with ease. You can't find a note of worry or anxiety in either's face easily.

Just another difference between them is the fact that Kanata is ready to offer his smile to people he likes. But Natsume gives the best of his glares to his most favorite person. One guy, he is…

'Hey! You two!' a shout came from their front. They saw Eriol with a very sleepy Shaoran standing to the doors of the auditorium the former of whom was waving his arm frantically at the two.

'Hey, Natsume… ' muttered Kanata as he waved his hand at Eriol indicating that he was coming. Natsume jerked his head showing that he was listening. Kanata looked at his other teammates and asked, 'all the best, mate…'

**OxO**

'Well… for the last performance for the day,' said Nozomu standing in the spotlight and he had to admit that the auditorium was way too crowded from the first half, 'shall we have the last all boys' team from Heiomachi…'

'The Krazzy Musicians!' chorused the two and the spotlights turned off at once.

'Hope they'll do well,' muttered Miyu under her breath and turned to see all of her teammates wishing the same thing.

Then a single spotlight appeared on a mic-stand and standing with his right hand on the mic and his head a little bowed was none other than their lead singer. Miyu could've sworn it was Kanata, even if he had stood beside drums.

(**A/N**: I'd like to recommend that you hear the song whilst reading… it's as the "disclaimer" states, _Jonas Brothers_, CAMP ROCK"S, **Play My Music!)**

He looked up and started:

'Guys c'mon out…!'

Then suddenly three other spotlights turned on to the huge applause from the crowds and there stood Natsume with the guitar and closest to Kanata, Eriol to the right back of Kanata with the keyboard and Shaoran, at long last, looking lively, standing to Natsume's left and his back.

"_Music…_

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah!"

The four finished to a loud round of applause. A huge grin broke out for two while one brunette placed his hands on his drums and looked ready to go to sleep and the last one just touched his guitar to see if it was still fine from that performance.

Christine and Nozomu appeared at either end of the stage gracefully clapping.

'Awesome…' said Nozomu and patted Eriol's shoulder lightly making the latter narrow his eyes.

'Now, can we have the scores?' asked Christine turning to the three judges after the applause had died away.

'Good one,' said Kanou and pressing a button which resulted in a chime, 'that deserves a nine…'

'Woo…' whistled Christine throwing the boys warm smiles.

'Go Krazzy Musicians…' said Nozomu lightly and turning to the other two judges, 'and what about you two ladies?'

'I'd give it a nine!' exclaimed Lala and pressed a button and added, 'I liked your performance a lot boys… after all, you have solely taken up the main topic: Music… I liked it a lot…'

Applause followed this comment. Eriol and Kanata gave a small smile while Natsume just raised his eyebrows followed by an audible yawn by Shaoran. Lala giggled at the four boys.

'Now, Kanou, if you please…' said Christine smiling at the handsome young judge. He returned her a smile and turned to the four boys and he smirked and said, 'not bad boys… it was energetic and I could feel myself tapping my feet to the music and my fingers yearning for the strings… this, is my score…'

Chime.

'Nine!' exclaimed Christine, 'that _is _good…'

'Ms. Mizuki?' asked Nozomu with an inviting smile.

She looked at the KM team and with a small smile said, 'that was not bad, I'd say… but there is still something lacking… well, seeing as it is… this, is my score…'

Chime.

'Eight!' came Nozomu's exclamation.

'They are tied with the White Roses!' whispered Tomoyo.

The four boys bowed (though Natsume, reluctantly) and left the stage. The other spotlights except that of Christine and Nozomu extinguished and then Nozomu said, 'now, can we have the three judges on stage to deliver the three important announcements…'

A round of applause sounded and the girls saw the three judges come onto the stage. As they were also clapping along with the other contestants before and behind them, they saw the boys of the Krazzy Musicians sit beside them. Kanata and Eriol sat the right end of the four girls which was occupied by Miyu and the other two sat beside Sakura, who was sitting at the left.

'You guys were awesome,' whispered Miyu as soon as Kanata took a seat beside her. He smiled and said, 'well, naturally yes…'

'Jokes apart,' said Tomoyo, 'you were really great… you deserved every point that the judges gave you…'

'Thanks a lot,' replied Eriol, 'you girls weren't bad yourself…'

'I don't know…' said Natsume closing his eyes and folding his arms, 'your drum's player isn't what I'd call a musician…'

Mikan glared at him and started, 'why you…'

But she was interrupted by a huge yawn from Shaoran. He stretched and the next second, he had his head lolled over Sakura's shoulder and was fast asleep. Sakura turned a little crimson around her ears and cheeks and tried to poke his awake when Natsume stopped her.

'No use… he's not going to wake up,' he said.

'Yeah, true…' said Kanata nodding his head, 'he was awake through yours as well as our whole performance… that's too much for him…'

'Now, for the first award,' called Kanou's voice from the stage. Every body looked up to see the proceeds of the competition.

'The first award is the "Best Individual Performer" award…' explained Kanou, 'it's applicable to every performer—be a singer or a musician… and that single performer who showed great amount of potential today is… actually,' he cleared his throat with a smile and said, 'actually there are two performers whom we think deserves this award…'

He looked up at the auditorium and said, 'and those two are… the guitarist of the "Ultra magic" Kaji…..'

A huge round of applause erupted and a brunette walked up to the stage to the applause and received the award and with a few photographs left it after which Kanou continued, 'and the second individual award goes to the lad singer of the "White Roses" Kahoko Hino!'

'Great… neither KM nor MK received any,' Miyu sighed.

This was followed by the elimination which was none other than the team during whose performance Natsume and Kanata had left the auditorium. Next was the best performance award. It was Lala who was giving out that award.

'Well,' she started, 'let me get to the point quick… the Best Performance of the day goes to…'

Shaoran yawned.

'The Krazzy Musicians!' exclaimed Lala to the enormous applause that erupted in the auditorium. The boys were beyond themselves in shock, maybe just Kanata and Eriol, because Shaoran was still sleeping into Sakura's shoulder and Natsume was staring indifferently.

'Congratulations, Krazzy Musicians!' exclaimed Christine and Lala.

**End Episode 10**


	11. Ride to Tomoeda

**Krazzy Konnections**

By

_Kanata Saionji_

**Episode 11**

**Ride to Tomoeda**

'This is just great…' sighed Eriol as he clambered on to the bus waiting for the Heiomachi Bands that had passed the first three rounds of the Teen Band Competition that Heiomachi was having with Tomoeda.

The first two rounds were already over and the three teams in Heiomachi which were not eliminated in these two rounds—Krazzy Musicians, Musical Konnections and the Ultra Magic—were all to have assembled at the Heiomachi square to go to Tomoeda, where the next three rounds will be held. The bus to take them away was already there and Eriol was standing outside it, by the door, waiting for his hopeless teammates.

'When are you guys goanna make it?' groaned Eriol, through clenched teeth.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was a quarter to eleven and the bus will take off at eleven according to Ms. Yamamura, who would be taking them to Tomoeda. She had called Eriol the day after the second round was over and had informed them about the bus, which were to take them to Tomoeda, will be leaving at eleven in the morning two days from then.

He was sure he had called all three and made sure that they were to be here at exactly eleven.

'Oh crap!' exclaimed Eriol, slamming his forehead with his hand, 'I told them to be here by eleven… they are never going to make it…'

'Eriol?'

Eriol turned to see a raven-haired, azure-eyed teenager standing at the foot of the bus, right behind him, giving him a confusing glare.

'_Great…'_ thought Eriol through clenched teeth but said out loud, 'hey Tomoyo… what are you doing here?'

'Um…,' shrugged Tomoyo, 'I'm in Musical Konnections… and I think… I _think_ that may be my team is still in the competition…'

Eriol smiled while Tomoyo started giggling. Eriol looked at her a sniggering said, 'not funny Daidouji… how could you laugh at my misery?'

Tomoyo smiled and asked, 'so, what kinda misery are you in _Hiragiizawa?'_

'The kind where my teammates didn't make it to the departure to Tomoeda, for the contest…' said Eriol sighing.

'Well, join the club… so am I…' said Tomoyo.

'What?' asked Eriol, 'are you kidding me…?'

'Of course not…' said Tomoyo, stepping back into the bus.

Eriol followed her in while she started he tale of the "Missing Teammates".

'I told them to be here by eleven and what do they do?' asked Tomoyo sitting on a seat by the window, 'they are never going to show up… I should've asked them to be here by five… then, they would've been on time…'

Eriol sat down on the seat beside her and said, 'tell me about it… I'm sure that all of them will show up one hour from now… obviously late…'

'I wouldn't bet on that Hiragiizawa…' came a voice.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked up to see the missing six other band members. The one who spoke was the raven-haired guitarist of the Krazzy Musicians. He gave one searching look between the two seated raven-haired and walked right past them, and seated himself beside the window, a few seats away, before the boys of the "Ultra Magic".

'You guys made it…' started Eriol.

'What_ever…_,' said Kanata, rolling his eyes. He looked enraged for some reason and he walked away from the others and sat down a few seats away from Natsume at the opposite row, behind the girls of the "Ultra Magic Team".

Eriol frowned and looked between Kanata and Natsume, both of whom were throwing death glares out of their windows. Eriol then turned to the others standing before him and turning to his only other teammate asked, 'what's wrong with those two?'

'The same…' muttered Shaoran yawning, 'got into a fight _again…_'

Eriol sighed and closed his eyes.

'Why were you all late?' asked Tomoyo to the three girls. Shaoran had already left the group and selected a seat well away from his two bickering teammates.

'Well…' started Sakura.

'You know the usual…' said Miyu.

Tomoyo glared at them and then turning to Mikan who stuttered at once, 'we—we woke up late!'

Tomoyo sighed and closing her eyes said, 'you'd better take your seats before I decide to kill you three…'

The three girls gulped and decided to find seats.

Miyu looked around trying to get a seat when she heard someone at front call, 'hello young musicians… we are going to take off now… now, please take your seats and don't let those seat monsters bite you!'

'What seat monsters?' came some terrified voices around the bus to which the purple haired writer sniggered. Ms. Yamamura took her seat up front and motioned the bus to take off.

As the bus started to move, the girls took the seats closest to them. Miyu, beside Kanata, Mikan beside Natsume and Sakura beside Shaoran…. Well, the usual…

Miyu looked sideways at Kanata and saw him with his eyes closed and listening to songs from his cell. She looked out of the window and saw the fast moving trees and buildings and wondered how they were going to perform at the other rounds.

She sighed thinking about the next round. It would be in five days and they haven't even selected a song yet. The theme was given as "Falling". She had no idea what to select. They had had a meeting the day before but they hadn't got anywhere yet.

Tomoyo had suggested that "Falling" may not be given literally. That had made everyone think. Yes, falling might refer to falling for someone or falling into something bad or maybe even falling out of something…

Miyu sighed again when she heard the brunet beside her speak, 'stop sighing so much…'

Miyu looked at him and saw that he still had his eyes closed but a small smirk was playing along his lips. She didn't reply to his comment but instead asked, 'what happened to you and Natsume? You two kept throwing death glares from the moment we saw you guys…'

He slowly opened his eyes and pulling out the earplugs, looked out, as though thinking. Miyu muttered, 'Hmpf… great reply…' and turned away only to turn back towards him at the sound of his voice.

'We just had a little argument…' he muttered.

Miyu raised her eyebrows and asked, 'that's all? You guys aren't speaking because of a reason like that?'

'Technically, yeah…' said Kanata smirking, 'we do it a lot… ever since he and I met, we've been arguing… we never get tired of it…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'Natsume is a total stubborn one… he always gets into fights…'

'You can say that again,' Kanata chuckled.

Miyu smiled and said, 'anyway, you guys were great at the second round… it was amazing that such a nice music comes out of you stubborn guys…'

'Very funny…' said Kanata raising his eyebrows, 'actually, I was thinking about giving the same comment to you…'

'Not funny…' muttered Miyu with clenched teeth.

'Not supposed to be…' snapped Kanata.

'Idiot…'

'Monster…'

'Baka…'

'Nincompoop…'

'Stupid…'

And somewhere behind them:

'Polka-dots…!'

'Natsume, you pervert!'

All in the bus looked at the two teenagers, one of whom, the girl brunette, was standing up with her index finger pointed at the cool raven-haired sitting beside her, accusingly.

Sensing the gaze of all the others in the bus at her, Mikan looked around and turning a deep crimson sat down with a small, 'sorry…'

As soon as she sat down, her face buried with her hair, she heard a soft snigger beside her. She glared at the raven-haired who was looking out of the window with a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips. She turned away, fuming.

'He's such an idiot!' muttered Mikan under her breath. She supposed he didn't hear but froze as she heard him speak.

'At least I'm not as much an idiot as you are…' he muttered.

'Take that back now,' she muttered back, making sure that she wasn't raising her voice. She had enough embarrassments to last her a year.

'Make me,' he muttered closing his eyes. Her death glare grew deadlier but Natsume never budged. He just sat there with his head rested on the seat and his eyes closed lightly. He seemed to be actually enjoying the glares that she was throwing at him.

'Hmpf,' she sniffed and turned her face front. Natsume peered through one eye and saw that she had hers closed tightly. He smirked… wait, was that a smile…?

Natsume turned his attention back outside the window supposing that none noticed the escaped smile but oh… how wrong he was… for two persons had noticed that—one, his cousin and the other, his best friend.

'Did he just—,' gaped Kanata peering over Miyu.

'I know…' said Miyu, looking at her cousin in disbelief.

'Does that mean…?' asked Kanata his eyes screwed, still looking at Natsume.

'Yes, it does!' exclaimed Miyu, excitedly.

'Yeah… maybe,' said Kanata, still bending over Miyu and then looking at her said, 'he gave her the same look back at the auditorium during the first round…'

'What…?' asked Miyu looking at the bent Kanata, 'you can't be serious…'

'Hm… I think,' said Kanata thoughtfully, 'I think Natsume…'

'Um… Kanata?' called Miyu suddenly.

'What is it?' asked Kanata off-handedly and looked at her. He realized that he was still bent and was inches away from her face. In his confusion and thought about his best friend, he had totally forgotten the angle in which he sat.

'Um… you…' stuttered Miyu.

Kanata sat straight at once, turning a light crimson around the cheeks and muttered to the red Miyu, 'sorry…'

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two teenagers.

'Awkward,' thought both the teens as they looked either way, Kanata outside the window and Miyu at the floor.

'They look so cute together…' said Sakura dreamily, looking at Kanata and Miyu as they turned away from each other. She smiled at the two and turned to see Shaoran fast asleep with his face on the window.

She smiled at him and slowly patted his shoulder as the window was a little open and she was afraid that something might happen or he might catch a cold with the tremendous speed that the air rushed past the bus, ruffling his auburn locks.

'Shaoran…?' she called as she patted on his shoulder gently.

He stirred and opened his auburn orbs one by one. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura with a mix of confusion and puzzlement. He looked around and finally catching all of his other teammates, turned to Sakura and asked, 'what is it?'

'Um… well…' she said fidgeting with the rim of her skirt. He looked at her confused and asked, 'you woke me up, right?'

She nodded and he asked, 'you were the one, who called my name right?' She nodded again. He scratched his head and asked, 'then… why did you wake me up?'

'Um… the window was open and you…' she started and Shaoran looked at her and his auburn eyes stared into her emerald ones and inspite herself, she blushed lightly.

'So… I thought that you might catch a cold or something,' she hurriedly muttered under her breath and bent down, blushing.

If she hadn't bent down, she would've noticed the warm smile that played across Shaoran's lips at the moment. Then, as though realization hit him he asked, 'you called me "Shaoran", right?'

She looked at him and as though she just remembered it, she blushed again and frantically muttered, 'I'm so sorry…' But she stopped as she heard Shaoran mutter, 'I like it…'

She was caught so off guard that she even forgot to blush. Well, she didn't forget to blush as he slowly slid on her shoulder and closed his eyes for another nap. But she heard him faintly mutter, 'I like it… I like the way you said my name…' She felt his whisper on her neck and she suddenly felt something go down her spine. But she smiled at the peacefully asleep brunette.

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she saw her three teammates having "fun" being with the three boys from the band to which the boy with whom she was seated at the moment also belonged. She looked at Sakura and Li at last and her smile widened as she caught sight of Miyu and Mikan looking at them as well. She wondered whether Li's teammates were interested but was surprised to see Kanata determined to keep his eyes fixed outside the window. She saw that there was a tinge of crimson on his cheeks and her smile widened into a grin.

'Um… Tomoyo…?' she heard a voice from beside her, 'what are you smiling at?'

Tomoyo smiled and seating with her face and eyes facing front again muttered, 'oh nothing… just seeing how cute the girls look with their new found friends…'

Eriol frowned and turning to her asked, 'Explain…?'

Tomoyo sighed and catching his chin with her hand, turned his face towards Kanata and Miyu and then to Mikan and Natsume and then finally to Shaoran and Sakura, at the sight of whom, Eriol gasped.

'What the…?'

'Calm down Eriol…' said Tomoyo as she withdrew her hand from his face which was turned full length towards his teammate. Yes, he had seen him sleep on the same girl before at the auditorium… but today it was different… and the different thing was the smile that had found its way onto Shaoran's lips. That had never happened before.

'Shaoran… he…' started Eriol serenely, trying to control his confusion.

Tomoyo giggled and stated, 'you boys are really clueless sometimes…'

Eriol finally turned to her and raising his eyebrows asked coldly, 'what do you mean by that?'

'Nothing…' said Tomoyo smiling and as Eriol watched, she pulled out a camcorder from her backpack and started taping Sakura and Shaoran. Well, seeing as she was seated near the window, she climbed on the seat with her knees on the seat and started taping with happiness and cheeriness as she saw her best friend. As she saw through the recorder, she was a little surprised by the look that Sakura gave him.

Tomoyo probably was having the time of her life, prying over her friend's romantic life but not Eriol. His face had light tinges of crimson as he couldn't help but feel the said girl against his shoulder. He slowly moved away from her but to his dismay she was moving with him as Mikan had chosen that exact moment to ogle at her friend too and had blocked Tomoyo's recorder's view.

'Oh man…' muttered Eriol under his breath as he felt his heart race and feel it fiercely pounding against his ribs. He wished that he had chosen a seat beside someone else. Eriol closed his eyes lightly and then after a count to five, he turned to see if Kanata was looking… more like hoping for the opposite for he couldn't bare it if the brunette teases him.

He breathed an air of relief as he saw Kanata deeply concerned with something outside the window. He looked at all the others and saw Miyu and Mikan looking at Sakura as well. He turned his gaze to Natsume who was doing an action similar to Kanata.

He switched to the only other team remaining in the bus and saw the boys sitting together, one reading a book while the other was busy hearing music. He saw the girls of "ultra Magic" team and wasn't at all surprised to see that they were looking at Sakura and Shaoran as well.

Realizing that she was getting way too much attention than necessary, Sakura looked up from the sleeping brunette to the others in the bus and was shocked and not to mention embarrassed to see her raven-haired friend making a video of her.

'Tomoyo!' she exclaimed going red.

Her exclamation caught all the others looking at her and Li and well, they just looked away. But, sadly, Tomoyo was caught red-handed. So she sat on the seat so suddenly, that she landed half on Eriol.

Sakura's exclamation had snapped awake all the boys in the bus as well and also not to mention Ms. Yamamura who asked suddenly from her still drowsy self, 'what... happened… huh?'

Then, she drifted off the sleep again, but not Shaoran who sat up straight rubbing his eyes. He looked at his team-mates.

Kanata who had been totally unfocused was startled by a cry of the name "Tomoyo". He turned and saw Miyu suddenly snapping her face facing front again, indicating she had been looking somewhere else. He looked over his seat and saw Shaoran slowly get off from Sakura's shoulder. Kanata raised his eyebrows and wondered…

'He was obviously asleep again…' he thought. But he wished he had actually caught sight of him sleeping rather than the last moment when he woke up. He sighed inwardly and muttered, 'did anybody get a picture?'

He asked with a note of taunt in them but he never expected a reply, but obviously surprised for Miyu had happily answered, 'of course… Tomoyo had taped it all!'

'What?' asked Kanata, obviously dumb-found.

'She always does that,' said Miyu turning to face him. Well, as always… Auburn met emerald and the two turned away after a second's contact. Miyu's heart was racing again and she wished that she had selected a different seat. (Hmm… many had already wished that… and almost all who have made that wish were in that bus) This one was way too embarrassing for her and he just can't lay her finger on why it was so—not that she didn't have the idea though…

Well, why don't we return to the raven-haired couple? When we last left them, Tomoyo had landed half-way on Eriol making him go a little more crimson than he had ever done in his life. His glasses moved a little askew, as Tomoyo struggled to get back to her original seat, her camcorder, dangling carelessly on his hand.

Eriol, as though suddenly taking control of himself, slowly, took the camcorder from Tomoyo's hands making the girl turn a little crimson at the close contact. Then, he slowly slipped his hands around her waist and gave her a light push to which she safely landed on her seat. She was now deep red and as he handed her the camcorder. She muttered, 'thanks,' so inaudibly that she was sure he wouldn't have caught it.

However, he turned lightly away and adjusting his glasses muttered just as inaudibly, 'it's ok…'

Tomoyo smiled and turned to her camcorder when the bus suddenly stopped. Yamamura suddenly awoke. She got to her feet in front of everyone with a sleepy grin on her face. Everybody, ignoring their embarrassment, looked at her. She opened her arms wide open and said, 'we're here… Tomoeda… get ready people…'

Everybody looked out of their windows to see an awesome and enormous hotel at the entrance of which the bus had stopped. They all gaped at the enormousness of the hotel.

'What the…?'

'Wow…'

'Awestruck!'

'Amazing…'

YAWN….

**End Episode 11**

**A/N:** Finally finished Episode 11. I was surprised myself that I even had inspiration to write this chapter as I completely lost hope on this story after receiving only three reviews for the last one… I didn't even have the heart to write but as… well, as I updated at least one chapter in all the other stories, I couldn't postpone this one any longer… I'm sorry if it's no good… but if it is... Please, please…. And once again, please review… not to receive review makes my inspiration "pop"….

**Kanata's Korner**

Actually, I haven't got anything this time as I have an important favor to ask of you all. Well, you see as there is this "Original Round" and I'm completely off of songs… I have two though they are completely of different genres… I hope that if anybody is willing to write a song…. Well, the rest you know…. Just send me a message……

Thanks!


End file.
